You're My Wife?
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: Chapter 4 UP-DATE / "Kau mau aku menciummu disini, eoh?" / "Huh? A-apa maksudmu, hae?" / "Kalau begitu, jangan manyunkan bibirmu seperti tadi. Kau hanya boleh ber-aegyo didepanku, arraseo?" / HaeHyuk, KyuMin and other Couple as Parent / Yaoi/BL / yang berminat lanjutt langsung review...!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You're my Wife?**

**Author : Meyla Rahma**

**Rated : T to M**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk , KyuMin and other Couple**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**MPreg**

**Sedikit Out of Character**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Summary : Ketika persahabatan para Orang Tua menentukan Takdir Cinta Anak-anak mereka.**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Param University, salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa sedang bercakap di sepanjang koridor kampus. Beberapa juga ada yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka seperti berselca ditaman atau berselancar di internet melalui wi-fi yang disediakan oleh kampus besar itu. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan salah satu kelas jurusan management, ada _sesuatu_ yang menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di dalmnya. Sang dosen telah masuk kedalam kelas itu. Tapi, ia tak sendiri rupanya.

Sesosok namja berwajah polos nan manis berjalan dibelakang dosen tersebut. Semua mata menatap kedatangan makhluk tuhan yang indah itu. Seluruh namja, baik yang berstatus seme atau tidak berdecak kagum memandang maha karya tuhan itu. Para yeoja seakan tersihir dengan kemanisan yang menguar dari tubuh namja manis itu. Satu yang ada dipikiran mereka _'Tuhan pasti sedang bahagia saat menciptakan Namja manis itu'._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini akan ada mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Paris, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lain. ." kata dosen Jung pada namja manis yang kini berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anneyeong choneun, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Hyukjae. Saya mahasiswa pindahan dari Paris. Mohon bimbingannya." Ujar Hyukjae sembari membungkukkan badan – dengan Gummy Smile andalannya.

.

Hening ~

.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening sesaat, ketika Hyukjae memberikan gummy smile miliknya. Mungkin mereka terpesona dengan keindahan makhluk dihadapannya. Bahkan sang dosen sendiri juga ikut tertegun dengan keindahan yang namja manis itu suguhkan.

"Um, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Hyukjae polos. Ia tak sadar, justru sifatnya itu semakin membuat seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di dalam kelas itu ingin 'menyerangnya' saat itu juga.

"ANNII. . !" seru seluruh penghuni kelas hingga membuat Hyukjae kaget setengah mati.

"Eh? Kalau bbegitu mari kita berteman. . .!" ujar Hyukjae bersemangat.

"NE . . !" ujar seluruh mahasiswa serempak. Sedangkan sang dosen hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mahasiswa baru itu. _'Kenapa jadi seperti Taman Kanak-Kanak begini?'_ batin dosen Jung dalam hati.

"Ah, kalau begitu Hyukjae, sliahkan kamu duduk di meja sebelah sana disamping Ryeowook." Ujar dosen itu sembari menunjuk kearah meja kosong disamping seorang namja mungil.

"Ne, Songsenim." Ujar Hyukjae sambil membungkukkan badan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja yang tadi ditunjukkan sang dosen. Sepanjang jalan menuju mejanya, bnyak namja maupun yeoja yang menatap kagum padanya. Sedang hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa memberikan Gummy Smilenya untuk mereka.

"Anneyeong, Ryeowook Imnida." Ujar namja mungil yang duduk disamping meja Hyukjae.

"Annyeong Ryeowook-sshi. Lee Hukjae imnida. Kau bisa panggil aku Hyukkie saja. Itu panggilanku untuk orang terdekatku. Salam kenal Ryeowook-ah." Ujar Hyukkie dengan senyum menawannya. Ryeowook sempat tertegun dengan namja manis dihapannya itu.

"Ne, Hyukkie-ah. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Wookie saja. Salam kenal juga Hyukkie-ah." Ujar Wookie dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan + Gummy Smile setelahnya ia kembali menghadap depan untuk memperhatikan penjalasan dari Jung Songsenim. _'Namja yang manis.'_ Batin Wookie sambil tersenyum memandangi teman barunya.

.

.

Hyukkie terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Sesekali ia memasukkan buku-buku yang ada ditangannya. Tak jarang pula ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan putih mulusnya. Hyukkie masih terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas merapikan barang-barangnya hingga tak menadari segerombolan namja tampan tengah berada di depannya. Tak ayal Hyukkie pun akhirnya menabrak salah seorang namja tampan tersebut.

BRAKK ~

Buku-buku yang dibawa hyukkie jatuh berserakan. Dengan segera ia berjongkok dan merapikan buku-buku tersebut. Tapi, sebuah tangan membantunya mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. Hyukkie segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang tengah membantunya saat ini. Satu kata yang terlintas diotak Hyukkie. _'Tampan'._

"Mianhe, aku jalan tak lihat-lihat." Ujar hyukkie sambil berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Gwenchanayo. Um, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau mahasiswa baru?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Eh? Ne, saya mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Paris." Ujara Hyukkie lembut.

"Oh, pantas saja. Aku tak pernah melihatmu." Ujar namja tampan itu lagi. Hyukkie melirik jam tanganya dan langsung memelototkan matanya.

"OMO. .! Aku terlambat. Ah, sekali lagi Mian sudah menabrak anda. Mianhe. Saya permisi dulu." Ujar hyukkie berlalu dengan membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tertegun dalam keindahan yang baru saja ia lihat. Harus diakuinya istilah _Love at The First Sigh_ berlaku baginya sekarang. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah manis yang dihiasi Gummy Smile yang beberapa detik lalu mampu menyilaukan matanya.

"Yah, Lee Donghae. Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau suka pada Namja barusan.!" Seru temannya yang juga merupakan sunbae-nya – Yunho.

"aish, jangan bilang Hyung terkena pengaruh Hormon Feromon dari namja tadi?" tanya namja yang lain yang bernama – Zhoumi.

"Ish, pabbo.! Mana ada namja yang memiliki Hormon Feromon. Yang ada juga Cuma Yeoja tahu..!" kata yunho sembari memukul 'sayang' kepala Zhoumi. Sedang yang di pukul sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Namja manis yang menarik." Gumam Donghae pelan – dengan senyum yang penuh arti menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

.

.

Di sebuah Restaurant China . . .

"Hyuuungg. . ." teriak seorang namja cantik berkulit seputih salju tengah menghambur memeluk seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aish, Bummie. Kau ini kena sih.! Sperti anak kecil saja.!" Gerutu namja cantik itu pada namja yang dipanggilnya bummie atau lebih tepatnya Choi Kibum.

"Yah, Chullie hyung. Aku kan hanya terlalu merindukan mu. Bayangkan saja kita sudah hampir 24 tahun tak bertemu. Apa kau tak kangen pada ku, ne?" ujar kibum dengan wajah yang cemberut yang terlihat imut dan lucu – untuk namja seusianya. Sedang Heechul sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas menanggapi sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai seperti namdongsaengnya sendiri.

Ya kedua namja cantik berkulit putih nan mulus itu adalah Lee Heechul dan Choi Kibum. Jika kalian bertanya berapa umur mereka? Maka jawabannya kisaran 50 tahunan. Kalian pasti heran kenapa bisa kedua namja itu masih terluhat cantik dan awet mudah seperti sekarang. Jawabannya mungkin hanya satu. _Cinta Sang Suami?._ Konyol memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka adalah sahabat baik selama mereka masih berada di dunia Entertaint. Ya, mereka sama-sama actor di dunia Entertaint. Sebenarnya mereka bersabahat bertia. Salah seorangnya lagi juga seorang namja cantik yang bernama Leeteuk. Dulunya ia merupakan MC terkenal di dunia hiburan. Jadi tak ayal mereka bisa bersahabat dekat bahkan selang 24 tahun tak bertemu mereka masih bisa menjaga keakraban mereka.

KRING ~ KRINGG

Suara lonceng yang tergantuk di atas pintu masuk berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang baru masuk ke Restaurant China milik suami Heechul tersebut. Kedua namja cantik yang tengah asyik melepas kerinduan dengan mengobrol santai di salah satu meja itupun menoleh arah pintu masuk. Mata mereka berbinar-binar mengetahui sosok yang kini berada dihadapan mata mereka. Tanpa di suruhpun mereka segera berjalan – atau mungkin berlari menghampiri sosok tertua yang sangat mereka rindukan itu ~ Leeteuk.

"OMONA..! Eeteuk Hyungg..!" pekik Heechul histeris ketika melihat sosok yang telah 24 tahun sudah tak ia temui – ternyata tak berubah sedikitpu _bentuknya_.

"Aish, kau ingin membuat aku tuli, Chullie-ah? Ish, kau ini tak pernah berubah." Ujar Eeteuk pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ish, mian hyung. Aku terlalu senang. Eh, kau sama sekali tak berubah sedikitpun ya hyung." Ujar Heechul kagum.

"Kau bisa saja, Chullie-ah. Eh, kau kenapa Bummie?" tanya Eeteuk khawatir ketika melihat Kibum yang mematung dengan menatapnya horror.

"Ini kau, hyung?" tanya Kibum sembari berjalan mendekat dan mengelus wajah Eeteuk lembut. Kibum masih kaget. '_Bagaimana bisa kulitnya dan wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali? Padahal seingat ku umurnya sudah 52 tahun.'_ Batin Kibum heran.

"Kau pikir aku hantu kah? Ish, kau ini." Ujar Eeteuk kesal.

"Gyaaa. . . Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau tak berubah sedikit pun seperti ini? Kau memang Daebak hyung." Kata Kibum bersemangat – lebih mirip sebuah teriakan.

"Yah. .! Kau ingin membuat kami Tuli, eoh?" pekik Heechul kesal.

Sedangkan Eeteuk masih cengo dengan sikap sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaenya sendiri itu. _'seingatku dlu dia selalu bersikap dingin dan suka sekali memasang wajah Stoic. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?'_ batin Eeteuk heran.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Heechul khawatir yang melihat hyungnya tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah bingun seperti sekarang.

"Ah, ani. Bummie, siapa nama suami mu? Siwon ya kalau tak salah . ." ujar Eeteuk dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari namja pemilik kulit seputih salju itu.

" – kau diapakan saja sama dia?" tanya Eeteuk lagi. Sedang Heechul dan Kibum hanya menatap bingun sahabat tertua mereka itu.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya kibum bingung.

"Ah, aniyo. Aku hanya berpikir. Sepertinya Siwon itu namja yang sangat hebat pasti, ya." Ujar Eeteuk kagum namun terkesan ambigu.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Ah, tentu karna dia bisa mengubah _sebongkah batu _seperti mu dulu menjadi Nyonya-nyonya bawel seperti sekarang." Ujar Eeteuk sambil tersenyum dan memasang _Wajah Tanpa dosanya._ Sedangkan Heechul dan Kibum hanya bisa Sweetdrop mendengar penuturan Namja cantik dihadapanya. Satu hal yang ada di benak mereka. _'Dia memang tak pernah berubah. Tetap menyebalkan.'_ Batin Heechul dan Kibum.

.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk santai di sebuah ruangan khusus di restaurant milik heechul dan suaminya – Hankyung. Terlihat beberapa gelas Teh hijau menemani suasana nyaman pertemuan ketiga sahabat karib tersebut. Canda tawa terlontar dari ketiganya. Mulai dari obrolan mengenang masa muda mereka hingga saling menggoda satu sama lain. Jadi tak jarang terdengar jeritan kesal atau bahkan ekspresi-ekpresi lucu dari raut wajah ketiga namja cantik yang sudah berstatuskan sebagai _Istri _dan _Ibu _bagi Putra-putra mereka.

"Jinjja? Jadi hyukkie sekarang kuliah di Seoul, ne?" tanya Heechul antusias. Ya, mengingat Heechul sangat menginginkan namja manis putra sahabatnya itu bisa bersanding dengan anak laki-lakinya.

"Ne, Kang In-ah ingin Hyukkie meneruskan kuliahnya di Seoul saja. Ia takut kalau hyukkie kenapa-kenapa jika tetap kuliah di Paris." Ujar Eeteuk sambil menyeruput green teanya.

"Um, begitu hyung. Eh, iya. Hyungnya Hyukkie kalau tak salah juga kuliah di Param University ya hyung? Berarti dia juga satu kampus dengan Kyu, Hae dan Hyukkie kan, hyung?" tanya Kibum semangat – kalau kali ini memang Kibum ingin anak pertama dari hyungnya yakni Sungmin bisa juga bersanding dengan putranya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Bummie-ah. Kan kalian sendiri yang menginginkan mereka di jadikan satu kampus. Biar bisa saling mengenalkan kata kalian." Ujar eeteuk dengan senyum malaikat miliknya.

"Tentu saja Hyung . . ." ujar Heechul dan Kibum serempak. Mereka bertiga saling memandang. Kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka sangat menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup mereka. Karna mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lai sebagai saudara.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang namja imut nan manis yang tengah berjalan menuju meja tempat ketiga sahabat itu melepas rindu. Kedua namja manis hanya bisa tersenyum lembut ketika telah menemukan sosok yang mereka cari – _Sang Umma_.

"Ummaa. . ." teriak kedua namja manis nan imut itu kompak. Dan seketika tawa dari ketiga namja cantik itupun terhenti saat mendengar suara riang yang mengintrupsi mereka untuk menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"chagi..! Kalian sudah pulang? Lama sekali. Kalian mampir kemana dulu?" tanya Eeteuk – umma kedua namja manis nan imut itu lembut.

"Um, iyya ini umma. Hyukkie tadi keluar kampusnya telat. Jadinya kami terlambat datang kemari. Mianhe umma." Ujar sungmin sambil memposisikan diri duduk disebelah kanan sang umma dan Hyukkie – yang sedang cemberut duduk disebelah kiri sang umma.

"Yah, hyung. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga buku-bukuku berantakan. Ish, jinjja kau ini hyung." Ujar hyukkie sembari mempoutkan bibirnya – imut.

"Hey, sudahlah. Kalian ini sukanya ribut terus. Tak malu sama teman-teman umma ini kah?" ujar Eeteuk lembut. Akhirnya Sungmin dan Hyukkie memandang dua namja cantik yang duduk di depan mereka sambil membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

"Anneyeong, Ajhumma. Mian kami ribut di depan kalian." Ujar Sungmin sopan.

.

Hening ~

.

Ya, Heechul dan Kibum masih setia memasang wajah kaget bercampur kagum milik mereka. Heechul dan kibum saling menatap satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dari dua makhluk berkulit indah itu.

"OMONA . .!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"Kau lihat hyung, mereka benar-benar manis kan? Ish, aku benar-benar gemas melihat mereka." Seru Kibum antusias.

"Aigo, tentu saja. Aku bahkan berpikir jika Eeteuk hyung itu bkan umma mereka." Ujar Heechul yang langsung disambut pandangan bingung oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Hey, lihat saja. Eeteuk hyung bahkan lebih pantas sebagai hyung mereka berdua dari pada menjadi umma mereka. Lihatlah Bummie, mereka seperti kakak beradik kan?" ujar Heechul senang.

"Um, Ne ne aku setuju. Bahkan aku tak sabar untuk mempertemukan mereka dengan putra-putra kita hyung. Ish, nama mu Sungmin kan, chagi?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin dengan senyum lembut.

"Ne, Ajhumma. Choneun Lee Sungmin Imnida." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Aigo. . . Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti menyukaimu. Tak sabar rasanya mempertemukan kalian." Ujar Kibum semangat.

"Dan kau Chagiya, namamu Hyukkie kan?" tanya Heechul lembut pada Hyukkie.

"Ah, Ne ajhumma. Bagaimana ajhumma tahu namaku?" tanya Hyukkie polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Gyaaa ~ aish, aku yakin Donghae pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada mu, Chagi. Ya, kan, hyung?" tanya Heechul pada Eeteuk yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Sedangkan Sungmin dan Hyukkie sendiri bingung dengan yang dibicarakan kedua namja cantik itu. Mereka melirik pada sang Umma pun hasilnya sama. Masih Tersenyum lembut yang bahkan mereka berdua tak tahu kenapa.

_._

'_Kyuhyun?'_

'_Donghae?'_

'_Mereka Siapa?'_

.

.

Suasana kantin Param University nampak tak begitu ramai. Ya, memang karna ini sudah lewat jam istirahat. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang kosong kelasnya yang berada disana sekedar melepas penat pikiran ataupun dahaga mereka. Terlihat 2 makhluk manis yang tengah duduk dalam diam di meja bagian ujung kantin itu. Sepertinya makhluk-makhluk manis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit di kepala mereka.

"Hyung ~ " panggil Hyukkie dengan nada malas.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Sungmin bingung sembari menutup buku yang dari tadi dibacanya – walau pikirannya tak tertuju pada buku itu.

"Aku tak ingin di jodohkan, hyung ~" rengek Hyukkie dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pikir aku mau di jodohkan, Hyukkie? Aku sama sekali tak pernah berkenan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Kata Sungmin lesu.

Oh, ternyata dua namja manis kita ini tengah resah dengan perjodohan yang akan dibuat oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana awal mulanya. Mari kita flashback ke malam dua hari yang lalu.

_Flashback _

_._

"_Jadi bagaimana, chagi?" tanya Leeteuk lembut._

"_Bagaimana apanya umma?" tanya Hyukkie polos. Sedang Leeteuk dan Kang In hanya bisa Sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan polos anak mereka satu ini._

"_Aish chagi, kau ini benar-benar membuat kepala umma pusing karna kepolosanmu." Kata Leeteuk sembari memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba ngilu._

"_Tentu saja rencana perjodohan kalian." ujar Kang In kemudian._

"_Mian Umma Appa, tapi kenapa kami harus dijodohkan?" tanya sungmin bingung._

"_Minnie . . Hyukkie . . Kau tahu kan umma, Heechul dan Kibum ajhumma sudah bersahabat sejak 24 tahun lalu. ." kata Leeteuk lembut dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari Sungmin dan Hyukkie._

" –_maka dari itu dulu sebelum umma menikah dengan appa, umma dan kedua sahabat umma itu mempunyai niat untuk menikahkan anak-anak kami kelak. Kami sangat ingin persahabatan kami bisa terhubung menjadi keluarga. Kalau kalian menikah dengan anak-anak mereka kan, kami bisa menjadi keluarga besar." Jelas Leeteuk bersemangat. Sedangkan sekarang gentian Sungmin dan Hyukkie yang Sweetdrop karan penjelasan umma mereka._

"_Tapi Umma ~" rengek Hyukkie._

"_Kalian ingin membuat Umma sedih, Eoh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan muka yang – dibuatnya – sedih dan hampir menangis._

"_A-aniyo umma." Kata Sungmin cepat – karna tak tega melihat ummanya yang hampir menangis._

"_Kalau begitu, kalian menerima perjodohan ini, Eoh?" ujar Leeteuk bersemangat dengan muka berbinar. 'cepat sekali berubah ekspresinya.' Batin sungmin dan Hyukkie._

"_Kalian tak perlu khawatir, chagi. Setahu appa, anak laki-laki Heechul dan Kibum itu Tampan kok. Kalian pasti tak kan menyesal." Ujar Kang In percaya diri sambil merangkul bahu sang istri. Sementara Sungmin dan Hyukkie yang tadi tertunduk lesu, kini mengangkat wajah mereka dan memandang horror sang appa._

'_anak mereka namja?' pikir Sungmin_

'_Huwaa . . Aku akan jadi Uke. .!' Batin Hyukkie panik._

_Tahu sang dongsaeng akan berkomentar, sungmin langsung membungkam mulut Hyukkie dan mengambil alih untuk berpendapat._

"_Jadi, appa dan umma hendak menikahkan kami dengan namja?"_

"_Ne. .!" kata Leeteuk mantap._

"_Apa ada yang salah, chagi?" tanya Kang In._

"_Ah ani, appa. Kami serahkan semuanya pada appa dan umma saja. Ya, kan hyukkie?" ujar Sungmin sembari melirik tajam kearah sang adik._

"_Nde, terserah Appa dan Umma." Ujar Hyukkie lirih sambil menundukkan kepala – takut dengan pandangan tajam yang mengintimidasi dari sang hyung._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu lusa kalian akan langsung bertunangan." Ujar Leeteuk bersemangat._

"_MWOYA?" pekik Sungmin dan Hyukkie bersamaan. _

_Sedangkan Appa dan Umma mereka hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

_._

_ End Flashback_

"Huwwaa ~ Aku tak ingin jadi uke. .!" pekik Hyukkie tiba-tiba hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Yah, kecilkan suaramu Hyukkie..! Kau tak malu dilihatin orang-orang, eoh?" ujar Sungmin ketus pada sang dongsaengnya itu.

"Mian hyung ~ Aku hanya tak ingin . . hiks . . jadi Uke. Jadi uke kan . . hiks . . sakit hyung ~" ujar Hyukkie polos sambil terisak.

"Arra . . Arra. . Hyung tahu perasaan mu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kita menolak, umma pasti akan sedih dan terluka. Kau tak inginkan umma bersedih, Chagi?" ujar Sungmin lembut.

"Ne, aku tak ingin umma bersedih, hyung. Tapi aku takut bila harus jadi . . Uke." Ujar Hyukkie lirih. Ya, sepertinya bayangan Uke yang merupakan posisi yang _menyakitkan_ masih menghantui pikiran Uri Hyukkie.

"Ck, kau ini. Tak usah memikirkan hal itu dulu, Hyukkie. Lagi pula kita kan hanya bertunangan dengan mereka. Dan belum menikah. Jadi bayangan sakit saat melakukan 'itu' jangan kau pikirkan dulu." Ujar Sungmin sinis – dia sedikit kesal dengan otak yadong sang adik yang cepat aktif jika menyangkut masalah seperti itu.

"Tapi hyung, kalau tiba-tiba mereka ingin mempercepat pernikahan kita dan namja-namja itu bagiamana?" tanya Hyukkie polos namun terlihat panik.

"Itu masalah annti, Chagi. Yang penting sekarang kita harus bisa menguatkan mental agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang menolak keinginan mereka. Bagaimanapun kita juga tak ingin mengecewakan umma kan?" ujar Sungmin bijak.

"Nde, mungkin sudah nasib kita saja ya, hyung?" ujar Hyukkie lirih.

"Hei, tak usah lemas seperti itu. Kau ingat, appa bilang kalau namja-namja itu berwajah tampan."Ujar Sungmin riang.

"Ish, kau ini hyung. Setampan apapun, mereka akan tetap menjadi SEME kita." Ujar Hyukkie dengan penekanan di kata Seme.

"Bukan kah itu menarik?" ujar Sungmin polos – kelewat polos malah.

"Yah, hyung..! Mereka itu akan menjadi SEME kita. Itu artinya mereka yang akan mendominasi dan memimpin 'acara' nantinya..!" Pekik Hyukkie frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja kantin. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap hyungnya itu. Kadang begitu dewasa dan bijak. Namun, tak jarang juga bertingkah kelewat polos dan kekanakan seperti sekarang.

Kedua kakak beradik itu masih memperdebatkan soal Seme mereka nantinya, hingga tak menyadari dua orang namja tampan tengah berjalan kearah meja mereka. Salah seorang namja tampan itu terlihat tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat namja manis yang berbalut kemeja biru kotak-kotak tengah duduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Sedang namja satu lagi terlihat berjalan disamping namja tampan itu sambil berkonsentrasi penuh pada kekasihnya – PSP.

"Anneyeong ~ boleh kami gabung?" tanya namja tampan yang diketahui bernama – Donghae.

"Ah ne, Hae-ah. Boleh silahkan." Ujar sungmin lembut pada namja yang merupakan Classmatenya itu.

Donghae segera duduk dan menatap intens namja manis disebelah sungmin yang masih melamun sambil menghadap kearah lain dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Sedang namja satu lagi yang bernama Kyuhyun terlihat duduk disamping Donghae tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Anneyeong ~" sapa donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Hyukkie. Mungkin karna sudah terbiasa atau apa, yang pasti dengan cepat Hyukkie menggigit tangan donghae yang sedang melambai di depan mukanya. Tentu saja hal itu sukses menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari Donghae.

"Auww . . Appo. .!" pekik donghae kesakitan.

"Mi-mian. Aku pikir itu tangan Sungmin hyung." Ujar Hyukkie bersalah sembari menundukkan mukanya yang memerah karna malu.

"Yah, Hyukkie..! Kenapa kau gigit tangan Donghae? Hae-ah, maafkan dongsaengku, ne. Dia memang punya kebiasaan begitu jika ada orang yang melambaikan tangan di depan mukanya." Jelas Sungmin sambil melirik tajam kearah sang adik.

"Aish, Gwenchanayo sungmin-ah. Lagi pula tangan ku tak apa-apa kok." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum dan menatap kearah Hyukkie yang tengah menundukkan wajah karna merasa bersalah.

"Mianhe, sunbae. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku –Eh kamu?" ujar Hyukkie saat mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ah ani, hyung. Kau ingat saat aku telat menghampirimu diparkiran beberapa hari lalu?" ujar hyukkie.

"Ne, kau bilang kau menabrak seseorang kan?" kata Sungmin mengingat-ingat.

"Nde, dan orang yang ia tabrak itu aku, sungmin-ah." Jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, mianhe sunbae soal yang waktu itu." Ujar Hyukkie dengan wajah memerah karna malu. _'Neomu Kyeopta' _batin donghae.

"Aish, gwenchanayo. Lagi pula aku yang harusnya minta maap karna tak minggir saat kau lewat terburu-buru." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut. Satu hal yang ada di otak Hyukkie saat melihat senyum donghae. _'Tampan'_. Dan tentu saja memikirkan hal itu membuat wajah Hyukkie semakin berblushing ria.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Eh, dia dongsaeng mu, Hae? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanya sungmin pada donghae saat ie melihat kearah kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Oh, itu. Dia anak sahabat dari umma ku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai Dongsaengku sendiri. Kyu, perkenalkan dirimu." Titah Donghae. Sedang kyuhyun tampak segera mempause gamenya sambil berdecak kecil – karna keasyikkannya terganggu.

"Anneyeong ~ choneun Choi Kyuhyun Imnida. Aku –Neomu Kyeopta." Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat matanya tertuju pada mata bulat bening yang tengah menatapnya polos – mata milik Lee Sungmin.

"Ya namanya – eh kau kenapa, kyu?" tanya donghae bingung melihat namja tampan disampingnya itu tiba-tiba membeku seperti patung.

Mata kyuhyun seolah enggan untuk berkedip saat memandang makhluk manis dihadapannya saat ini. Seolah tak ingin makhluk indah itu hilang saat ia mengedipkan matanya. Sungmin merasa sedikit risih saat dipandangi seperti itu oleh kyuhyun. Harus ia akui jika kyuhyun itu tampan. Tapi jika harus dipandangi dengan mata yang tak berkedip seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin merinding juga.

"Err, apa dia tak apa-apa, Hae?" tanya Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Setahu ku ia tak punya penyakit yang –"

"Nama mu siapa, manis?" ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae. Sedang sungmin hanya mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, hyung." Ujar Hyukkie polos. Dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat mata Sungmin dan Donghae membelalak lebar menatap kearah Hyukkie. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ya, dia masih setia dengan aktivitasnya _mari-menatap-wajah-manis-milik-sungmin_. Bhakan kedua tanganya sudah digunakan untuk menopang dagunya guna memperlancar aktivitasnya.

"Ish, kau bicara apa sih, hyukkie.!" Ujar Sungmin kesal dengan wajah yang mulai memerah – entah karna marah atau tersipu malu dengan penuturan sang dongsaeng. Sedang donghae hanya tersenyum lembut memandang kedua kakak beradik – mungkin lebih tepatnya memandang Hyukkie saja.

Sesaat kemudian ponsel donghae berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Segera diambilnya ponsel yang berada disaku celananya. Dipandang sejenak ponselnya guna mengetahui siapa yang tengah menelpon.

-Umma Tersayang-

Tanpa ba bi bu, segera ia angkat telpon dari ummanya itu. Sebelum ia mendapat marah dari sang Umma yang paling cantik – menurut appanya – itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yah, Hae..! Kau ada dimana sekarang.!" _Teriak sang umma yang otomatis membuat donghae menjauhkan ponselnya karna tak ingin mengalami tuli di usia dini.

"Yah, Umma.! Tak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku tidak tuli. Aku sedang berada di kantin kampus. Memang kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"_Oh, begitu. ."_

"Ne." ujar Donghae melunak – karna suara sang umma sudah tak sekeras tadi.

"_Yah..! Dasar Pabbo..! Cepat pulang..! Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kita ada acara?" _teriak sang Umma (lagi) sepertinya sang Umma benar-benar ingin membuat anak tunggalnya itu menderita Tuli.

"Aish, jinjja. Arra. . Arra. . aku akan pulang sekarang juga." Ujar Donghae malas.

"_Memang begitu seharusnya. Um, ajak Kyu sekalian. Appa dan Ummanya sudah berada dirumah sekarang."_

"Arraseo. Akan ku ajak dia pulang sekarang juga." Ujar Donghae.

"_Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai terlambat. Kalau sampai telat, akan ku panggang ikan yang ada di akuarium kamar mu."_ Ujar sang umma yang sukses membuat Donghae panik. Bukan karna apa, tapi sang umma tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Arra. . Arra. . aku pulang sekarang. Anneyeong. Pipp ~" ujar Donghae sembari memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya untuk berdiri.

"Yah, hyung. Kau ini kenapa sih? Ck, menganggu ku saja." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal namun ia masih tetap memandangi sungmin – sambil berdiri.

"aish, diamlah. Kita harus pulang sekarang. Umma dan Appa mu sudah berada dirumahku. Kita disuruh cepat pulang kerumah ku." Ujar Donghae sembari mnarik Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika otaknya yang encer mengingat sesuatu.

"Sungmin hyung, aku pulang dulu, ne. Anneyeong. Bye ~ Bye, Hyukkie manis." Ujar Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hyukkie.

BLUSH ~

Seketika wajah Hyukkie memerah dan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya karna malu.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Hae-ah." Ujar sungmin.

"Bye bye, My Sweet Bunny. See you next time." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memberikan Kiss bye dan melangkah pergi karna ditarik oleh Donghae. Sedang Sungmin langsung merona mendengar panggilan dari namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Hening ~

Sesaat meja tempat kakak beradik itu menjadi hening. Mereka masih terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'_Dia memanggil ku Hyukkie manis? Aish, kenapa pipiku jadi panas mengingatnya. Arrgh. .'_ pekik Hyukie dalam hati.

'_Ish, bocah itu. Memanggilku Sweet Bunny seenak jidatnya. Huh, tapi dia lucu juga.'_ Batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Terlihat kini kakak beradik itu sepertinya dalam emosi yang tengah berbanding terbalik satu sama lainnya. Sungmin terlihat tersenyum-senyum sendiri sepeninggal namja yang memanggilnya Sweet Bunny. Berbeda dengan sang adik, Hyukkie. Hyukkie terlihat seperti orang frustasi karna sekarang ia tengah menjambak-jambak rambut platinumnya yang tidak bersalah. Sesekali ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak jelas.

"Hyung ~"

"Hyukkie ~"

Panggil sungmin dan hyukkie bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja, hyung." Kata Hyukkie pelan.

"Ah, kau tahu hyukkie. Sepertinya perjodohan nanti akan terasa rumit." Ujar Sungmin yang terkesan ambigu.

"ne, hyung. Aku setuju dengan mu." Ucap Hyukkie lirih.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aniyo. Tak penting kok, hyung." Ujar Hyukkie berkelit. _'mungkin kau benar hyung. Perjodohan nanti malam akan terasa sedikit – mengganggu hati kita.'_ Tambah Hyukkie dalam hati.

Sungmin hanya mengehela nafas dan melirik kesisi lain meja. Dahinya sedikit mengeriyit saat melihat sebuah Gadget canggih yang tergeletak di ujung meja di depannya. Segera ia meraih Gadget yang ternyata PSP itu.

"Apa ini milik Hae, ya?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Huh? Oh, setahu ku benda itu tadi dibawa oleh namja bernama Kyuhyun itu hyung. Tertinggal ya?" tanya Hyukkie. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang hyung. Sungmin terlihat menimang-nimang PSP itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

'_Bocah yang lucu'_ batin Sungmin.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah mobil sport bewarna putih terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti. Salah satunya tengah mengendarai mobil dan yang satunya duduk disampinya. Mereka masih duduk diam dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Tak jarang mereka tersenyum bahkan terkekeh sendiri seperti orang gila – gila karna cinta.

"Hyung ~ aku pikir aku kan membatalkan perjodohan nanti malam, deh." Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

CKKIITT ~

Tiba-tiba Donghae mengerem mobilnya mendadak hingga membuat Kyuhyun terjedot kap atas mobil.

"Yah, Hyung. Kau ingin membuat wajah ku yang tampan ini lecet, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mianhe. Aku hanya kaget mendengar penuturan mu barusan." Ujar Donghae sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosanya yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aish, kau ini hyung." Desis Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau yakin ingin membatalkan perjodohan nanti malam?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ne, aku yakin." Ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kemarin kau sendiri yang mau menerima perjodohan itu." Ujar Donghae.

"Itu kan kemarin, hyung. Sekarang kan aku sudah merasakan Love at the First Sigh dengan namja manis yang ada di kantin tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun mendramatisir. Karna hal itu, ia dihadiahi Donghae sebuah jitakan 'sayang'.

"Yah, appo.! Kau ini kenapa sih hyung?" pekik Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau itu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi, kau memangnya berani melawan keputusan Appa Umma mu?" kata Donghae meyakinkan.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku takuthyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Eh, iya dari tadi akau tak melihat 'kekasihku'. Kemana ya dia?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menggelang-gelengkan kepala dan hendak menyalakan mobilnya yang tadi dimatikannya.

"Hyung ~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horror hingga membuat Donghae urung untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ada apa? Jangan menatap ku dengan pandangan seperti itu.!" Seru Donghae – merinding dengan tatapan mengerikan dari Kyuhyun.

"PSP ku. . TERTINGGAL..!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris. Sedang Donghae reflex menutup telinganya agar tak terkena radiasi suara 'indah' Kyuhyun.

"Yah..! jangan teriak-teriak..! Salah mu sendiri meninggalkannya di kantin tadi..!" pekik Donghae tak kalah kencang. Namun, entah karna apa. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menghentikan acara teriak-teriaknya. Dan sekarang malah berganti dengan seringai yang menakutkan bagi Donghae.

"Yah..! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum aneh begitu? Apa kau menjadi gila karna PSP mu tertinggal?" ujar Donghae asal.

"Ish, kau ini hyung. Kau tahu ada hikmah dibalik ini semua." Ujar kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh arti.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Karna PSP ku yang akan menyatukan cintaku ini nantinya. Oh My Sweet Bunny. . ." ujar Kyuhyun – sedikit lebay.

"Aish, bocah ini jinjja..!" Ujar Donghae kesal dan mulai mengendarai lagi mobilnya.

Mereka tak pernah tahu jika Takdir tengah mengariskan jalan percintaan kedua Namja tampan itu. .

_Perjalanan Cinta yang telah diatur Orang tua mereka . . ._

.

.

Terlihat suasana kediam keluar Lee tengah ramai. Bukan karna ada bazar atau semcamnya, melainkan datangnya Dua keluarga besar yakni keluarga Lee Hankyung dan Choi Siwon. Kalau kalian pikir ini adalah acara bisnis pengusaha-pengusaha Korea, maka kalian salah besar. Saat ini di kediaman Lee Kang In tengah diadakan pertemuan keluarga guna membahas perjodohan anak-anak mereka.

Kini sang nyonya Lee atau yang akrab dipanggil Leeteuk tengah melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju kamar kedua putra mereka. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu kamar bewarna Pink yang disinyalir milik Lee sungmin.

"Yah..! Chagi, kau lama sekali. Yang lain sudah menunggu mu dibawah." Ujar Leeteuk pada sang aegya yang ternyata sedang terduduk lesu dihadapan meja di kamarnya.

"Nde umma." Kata Sungmin lirih. Sedang Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut. _'Ini demi kebaikanmu, Chagi. Lagi pula kau takkan menyesalinya.''Ini demi kebaikanmu, Chagi.' _batin Leeteuk.

"Ah, kemana Hyukkie? Dia tidak berdandan dengan mu?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Yah, Umma..! Kami ini namja. Untuk apa berdandan.!" Seru sungmin kesal.

"Aish, . Arra. . Arra. . Umma panggil Hyukkie dulu. Ayo cepat keluar." Suruh Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne." ujar Sungmin sembari merapikan kemejanya baby bluesnya.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar bewarna putih yang terdapat gambar Monkey yang memakan strawberry di depannya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas kemudian masuk kedalam kamar putra bungsunya diikuti sungmin dibelakangnya.

Kini mereka disambut oleh pemandangan Indah dari anak bungsu keluarga Lee tersebut. Bagiamana tidak, saat ini Hyukkie tengah berdiri dihadapan sang Umma dang hyungnya dengan mengenakan Kemeja putih bergaris hitam yang simple namun terlihat begitu manis jika hyukkie yang mengenakan.

Saat ini Hyukkie tengah mengenakan kemeja putih berpadu dengan celana jeans biru tua yang ketat hingga menampilkan kaki-kaki jenjang nan ramping miliknya ditambah dengan sepatu yang senada dengan kemejanya. Pakaian untuk acara formal namun terkesan sangat manis jika dipadukan dengan wajah namja manis satu ini.

"Kau sudah siap, Chagi?" tanya Leeteuk lembut – usai sadar dari ketertegunannya. Sedang sungmin masih berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar sang dongsaeng.

"Ne, umma." Kata Hyukkie lirih.

"Kau cantik, chagi." Ujar Leeteuk lembut sambil membelai surai platina milik hyukkie.

"Ish, aku ini namja umma ~" rengek hyukkie lucu. Leeteuk dan sutersenyum dibuatnya.

Tak perlu banyak waktu ketiga namja yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu turun kelantai dasar guna menemui tamu-tamu yang telah tak sabar menunggu mereka. Saat ini ketiga namja cantik itu berjalan menuju ruang makan – tempat dimana acara utama akan dilaksanakan.

"Mian, menunggu lama." Kata Leeteuk. Hingga membuat semua orang yang ada diruang makan yang luas itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada tiga namja cantik yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Seketika mata kedua namja tampan yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hyukkie dan sungmin terbelalak kaget. Bukan karna kesempurnaan yang terpancar dari diri Hyukkie dan Sungmin, melainkan. .

"Kau?" seru Donghae – dan langsung membuat Hyukkie yang semula menundukkan kepala menoleh dan menatap kearahnya.

"Sunbae?" ujar Hyukkie bingung. Kini Sungmin yang berada disamping Hyukkie juga dibuat oleh kehadiran namja tampan yang mengusik hatinya sejak tadi siang.

"Kau juga?" ujar Sungmin bingung. Dan dibalas tatapan yang tak kalah bingung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bunny?" ujar Kyuhyun polos – dan membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu sweetdrop karna perkataannya.

"Kenapa sunbae dan Kyuhyun ada disini?" tanya Hyukkie polos. Sedang para orang tua hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Karna kalian berempat yang akan dijodohkan." Ujar Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kibum bersamaan secara riang. Sedangkan para suami hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat kekompakan istri-istri mereka.

Hening ~

1 detik

5 detik

"MWOYA..!" pekik kempat namja itu bersamaan.

Sepertinya para orang tua harus siap menderita Tuli krna suara nyaring putra-putra mereka.

.

.

Suasana malam yang indah dan ditemani gemerlap bintang yang bertaburan menambah suasana tentram di malam yang hening nan sunyi di kota Seoul. Keadaan kediaman Lee sudah tak seramai tadi. Bukan karna semua orang telah terlelap tidur, melainkan mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga di lantai 2 rumah tersebut.

Diruang keluarga itu terlihat para orang tua tengah berbincang-bincang santai sambil ditemani teh dan beberapa kue tradisional korea. Lalu kemana perginya anak-anak mereka? Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nampak tengah duduk-duduk berdua di depan ruang Televisi. Sedang Hyukkie dan Donghae memandangi langit malam di blankon lantai dua.

_KyuMin _

"Ini punya mu kan?" ujar Sungmin sembari menyerahkan PSP pada Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun langsung berbinar melihat sang 'kekasih' telah ditemukan.

"Gyaa ~ gomawo My Sweet Bunny." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ck, tak bisa kah kau memanggilku 'hyung' saja?" ujar Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aish, tak bisa, Bunny. Kau itu terlalu Imut~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Yah, hentikan..! Aish, bocah ini." Kata Sungmin kesal.

Namun, diam-diam Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai asyik dengan Gadgetnya itu. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir dihatinya saat ini. Perasaan yang ia tak mengerti apa namanya. Tapi, tak dapat ia pungkiri jika namja yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu telah perlahan memikat hati Namja imut bergigi kelinci itu.

'_Bocah yang menarik.'_ Batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

_ End KyuMin_

_._

_HaeHyuk _

Hyukkie terlihat menerawang kearah langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Tak jarang ia tersenyum kecil melihat gemerlap bintang yang menentramkan hati siapapun itu. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok namja tampan sedari tadi memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kini namja itu berjalan mendekati Hyukkie dan menyampirkan jaketnya kebahu Hyukkie.

"Eh?" ucap Hyukkie sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Udara malam ini begitu dingin. Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ujar Donghae lembut sembari berdiri di sebelah Hyukkie.

"Gomawo." Ujar Hyukkie lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya – berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" ujar Hyukkie bingung.

"aku pikir mungkin ini milik mu?" kata Donghae sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan kunci bergambar Monyet memakai topi strawberry.

"Ne, ini milik ku. Bagaimana bisa berada di dirimu?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap polos kearah Donghae.

"Sepertinya saat kau menabrak ku kemarin, benda itu terjatuh. Aku pikir itu pasti milik mu. Karna aromamu yang seperti strawberry, jadi itu pasti milik mu." Ujar Donghae mantap.

BLUSH ~

Kedua pipi cubby Hyukkie pun merona karna perkataan Donghae.

"Aish, jangan menggoda ku, sunbae." Ujar Hyukkie kesal dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Yah, jangan panggil aku Sunbae. Kita hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Lagi pua sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan ku. Jangan memanggilku sunbae lagi, arra?" ujar Donghae kesal – namun begitu lembut didengar.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Donghae membuat Hyukkie berblushing ria karna perkataannya. _'Menikah? Aish, jinjja. .!' _batin Hyukkie.

"Arraseo." Ujar Hyukkie lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinga.

'_Neomu Kyeopta' _Batin Donghae.

_End HaeHyuk _

.

.

Tanpa keempat namja itu sadari, ternyata orang tua mereka tengah memperhatikan kegiatan anak-anak mereka di balik dinding ruang keluarga yang menjadi pembatas ruangan anak-anak mereka berada. Leeteuk, Heechul, Kibum, Kang In, Hankyung dan Siwon saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti. Satu yang mereka pikirkan. _'Mereka benar-benar cocok._' Itu lah yang ada di pikiran mereka berenam.

"Chullie-ah, sepertinya kita harus menjalankan 'rencana' selanjutnya." Ujar Leeteuk dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ne Hyung, kalian setuju kan?" tanya Heechul pada Kibum dan para suami.

"Okey, Let's Do it, hyung..!" seru Kibum girang.

Heechul menarik nafas dalam – sedangkan yang lainnya bersiap untuk menutup telinga masing-masing (?).

"HYUKKIE ~"

"SUNGMIN ~"

"KYUHYUN ~"

"HAE-AH ~"

"Kemarilah, Chagi…!" kata Heechul yang lebih pantas di sebut dengan teriakan.

Sedangkan keempat namja yang dipanggil tersentak kaget karna lengkingan sang ratu _'kegelapan'_ #plak

"Ne..!" seru keempat namja itu berbarengan sembari beranjak menghampiri orang tua mereka yang tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Keempat namja itu nampak mengerutkan dahi bingung. Bukan karna para orang tua mereka yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman penuh arti. Melainkan beberapa koper besar yang terjajar rapi disampin sofa – tempat orang tua mereka duduk.

"Umma mau menginap disini?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ani." Jawab Heechul singkat.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kita mau berangkat liburan kan?" sahut Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Ani." Ujar Kibum pada anaknya – sambil menyeringai evil.

"Kenapa koper ku dan koper sungmin hyung ada disitu? Umma mau mengusir kami?" tanya Hyukkie polos. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Umma, . hiks . . benar-benar mau mengusir . . hiks. . aku dan sungmin hyung?" tanya Hyukkie sambil mulai terisak.

"Aigo, aniyo chagi. Kami tak akan mengusir mu kok." Ujar Heechul menenangkan calon menantunya. _'Sungguh polos nian anak ini.'_ Batin Heechul gemas sendiri.

"Lalu, . Hiks, . Kenapa koper ku disitu, ajhumma?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menyeka air matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

'_OMONA. .! Neomu Kyeopta ~ '_ batin semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Itu karna kalian berempat akan tinggal serumah mulai mala mini." Ujar Kibum riang.

Sedangkan keempat namja yang dimaksudkan hanya ber'o' ria.

Hening ~

"_MWO..?"_

"_MICHIGETDHA..!"_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued. . .**

.

Anneyeong. . .

Author mau minta maap sebelumnya. You're My Wife harus author update lagi. .

Coz kemaren ndag sngaja kedelete ama namdongsaeng author.

Sekali lagi author minta maap. . .

Sebagai gantinya, Nie gabungan dari chap 1 ma 2. .

Buat prolog ndag author update lagi. . .

.

.

Sungguh author minta maap baget ma reader's yang uda nungguin nie FF -_-

Tapi author mohon untuk tetep ngasi review di chap ini ne. . .

Sebagai penyemangat author bahwa masih ada yang nungguin ni FF abalnya author. . .

Sekali lagi mian, ne. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You're my Wife?**

**Author : Meyla Rahma**

**Rated : T to M**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk , KyuMin and other Couple**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**MPreg**

**Sedikit Out of Character**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**Summary : Ketika persahabatan para Orang Tua menentukan Takdir Cinta Anak-anak mereka.**

**Happy Reading . . .**

"_Itu karna kalian berempat akan tinggal serumah mulai malam ini." _

"_MWO..?"_

"_MICHIGETDHA..!"_

'_Kami akan tingal satu rumah? Apa mereka sudah Gila?' batin Hyukkie dan Sungmin dalam hati._

'_Satu rumah dengan mereka? Aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk.' Batin Donghae dan Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

Kini ketiga Keluarga pengusaha itu tengah berada di depan rumah mewah nan megah yang disinyalir adalah rumah untuk keempat anak mereka tinggal nantinya. Ketiga keluarga itu tak pernah main-main untuk masalah perjodohan anak-anak mereka. Dua tahun yang lalu Kibum dan Heechul membangun rumah mewah itu diatas lahan seluas satu hektar untuk kelangsungan 'perjodohan' anak-anak mereka. Namun, mereka berdua menyetting sedemikian rupa rumah tersebut hingga 'menunjang' rencana mereka.

Arti kata menunjang dalam hal ini adalah mampu membuat anak-anak mereka yang terkenal Playboy namun berhati dingin bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan anak-anak Leeteuk. Rumah yang memilik luas 1 hektar lebih itu dibuat hanya dengan 2 kamar utama. Singkat kata mereka merencanakan 'hal-hal' diluar nalar orang sehat.

"Chagi, ini rumah kalian mulai sekarang. Umma harap kalian menyukainya." Kata Heechul pada HaeHyuk dan KyuMin yang masih bertahan di posisi mereka – posisi cengo karna melihat rumah mewah yang lebih megah dari rumah mereka sendiri.

"Em, umma. Apa kau yakin akan menyuruh kami tinggal dirumah ini?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kenapa? Rumahnya kurang bagus?" tanya Heechul.

"Aniyo, ajhumma. Ini terlalu bagus malah. Aku suka." Ucap Hyukkie riang.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku ajhumma chagi. Panggil aku umma. Kan sebentar lagi kau akan jadi istri Hae." Ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Arreseo. ." ujar Hyukkie pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karna tersipukarna mendengar kata – _Istri Hae._

"Kajja kita masuk." Kata Siwon mengintrupsi yang lain sambil menggandeng tangan sang istri – Kibum.

Keluaga besar itu pun memasuki rumah besar nan mewah itu dengan pandangan kagum. Desain interior yang menakjubkan tersuguh di depan mata mereka. Gaya klasik Yunani kuno berpadu dengan estetika Italy bercampur dengan sentuhan gaya Korea, membuat rumah itu tak bisa lepas dari kesan mewah. Sepertinya hasil karya istri Hankyung dan istri Siwon itu membuahkan hasil yang menakjubkan. Buktinya semua pasang mata terbuai dengan keindahan rumah yang didedikasikan untuk tempat tinggal anak-anak mereka itu.

"Yah, Chullie-ah. . . Bummie . . Berapa harga yang sudah kalian keluarkan untuk semua ini?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengelilingi tiap sudut rumah itu.

"Ish, itu tak seberapa hyung. Jika dibandingkan dengan 2 anak mu yang manis ini. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari aku dan Chullie Hyung, karna Hyukkie dan Minnie mau menerima perjodohan ini." Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut – dengan tangan mengelus surai lembut milik Sungmin.

Para suami hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat adegan mertua menantu yang disuguhkan Kibum dan Heechul pada kedua calon menantu mereka – Hyukkie dan Sungmin. Sedang Leeteuk hanya bisa menatap haru karna membayangkan kedua putranya akan segera menikah dan menjadi 'istri' orang.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin dan Hyukkie tengah berbenah dikamar baru mereka. Seluruh keluarga mereka telah pulang. Sungmin terlihat melipat baju-bajunya dan Hyukkie lalu dimasukkan kedalam lemari. Sedang Hyukkie sendiri tengah berkutat dengan pikiran nya sendiri – membiarkan sang Hyung membereskan barang-barang mereka. (adik yg kurang ajar) #plak

'_Untuk sekarang, Hyukkie satu kamar dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan Hae. Tapi jika kalian sudah menikah, kalian harus satu kamar dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing.'_

Omongan Heechul itulah yang kini tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Harus Hyukkie akui, ia masih belum siap jika harus menikah apalagi satu kamar dengan namja yang baru saja ia kenal. Memang Hae perlahan sudah memikat hatinya. Tapi itu masih belum cukup bagi Hyukkie.

"Hyung ~" panggil Hyukkie – membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Wae?" ujar Sungmin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa kau sudah siap, hyung?" kata Hyukkie.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" ujar Sungmin dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Maksud ku, apa kau sudah siap menikah dengan Kyu, hyung?" tanya Hyukkie sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur berukuran King size.

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu, Hyukkie?" tanya balik Sungmin sembari melangkah menghampiri dongsaengnya di kasur – setelah membereskan pakaian mereka kedalam lemari.

"Molla. Jawab saja, hyung." Ujar Hyukkie sambil memejamkan Onyx kelamnya – berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang masih kalut.

"Siap tak siap, hyung akan menjalaninya, chagi." Ujar Sungmin lembut – hingga membuat Hyukkie membuka matanya yang terpejam tadi.

"Apa hyung akan mengorbankan hidup hyung demi menikah dengan Kyu, namja yang baru hyung kenal?" tanya Hyukkie ragu.

"Molla. Hyung hanya ingin menjalaninya." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan . . Cinta?" ujar Hyukkie lirih – namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Dengar chagi – " kata Sungmin sambil memegang pundak sang adik dan memandang lurus kearah Onyx kelam milik Hyukkie yang menatapnya bingung.

"Cinta itu tak pernah ada yang tahu kapan datangnya. Bahkan kita juga tak tahu pada siapa kita akan melabuhkan hati kita nantinya. Kita hanya bisa mencoba membuka hati kita pada siapapun. Apalagi orang itu merupakan pilihan orang tua kita. Hyung yakin, appa dan umma sudah memilihkan yang terbaik untuk kita, chagi." Jelas Sungmin bijak – sambil membelai surai platinum milik sang adik.

"Kau benar, hyung. Appa dan Umma pasti memilihkan yang terbaik bagi kita. Hanya saja aku sedikit . . _takut_." Kata Hyukkie sembari memeluk sang hyung.

"Hyung mengerti perasaan mu, chagi. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir –" ujar Sungmin hingga membuat Hyukkie menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Karna sepertinya Hae sangat menyukaimu. Dan aku pikir kau pun juga. Iya kan?" ujar Sungmin sambil mencolek dagu sang adik.

"Yah, hyung bicara apa sih.! Siapa bilang aku begitu?" pekik Hyukkie marah sembari melepas pelukannya pada sang hyung dengan wajah yang berblushing.

"Aish, memang tak ada yang bilang padaku. Tapi onyx kelam dan pipimu yang memerah saat membahas tentang Hae lah yang berkata pada hyung kalau kau juga menyukainya." Kata Sungmin sambil memasang seringai – yang mungkin ia pinjam dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah, hyung bicara apaan sih.! Sudah ah, aku ngantuk..!" pekik Hyukkie sebal dengan wajah yang memerah sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sungmin.

"Aish, kau ini hyukkie. Tapi ingat perkataan hyung –" ujar sungmin sembari mengelus lembut rambut pirang sang adik yang berbaring memunggunginya.

" –Jangan pernah mengingkari perasaanmu, chagi. Berusahalah jujur pada hati mu sendiri. Selamat tidur, Hyukkie chagi." Kata sungmin lembut sambil mengecup kening sang dongsaeng dan menarik selimut, menyelimuti Hyukkie lalu berbaring menuju alam mimpi di sebelah sang adik.

Hyukkie yang sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk tidur, kini hanya bisa melamun resah dalam diamnya. Kekalutan kini tengah menyita sebagian besar tempat di otaknya. Ia tahu sebenarnya hal ini tak perlu untuk dikhawatirkan. Namun, entah mengapa sebagian dari diri Hyukkie masih belum bisa menerima Hae sebagai orang yang akan bersamanya menapaki masa depan kelak. Ia memang menyukai kepribadian Hae yang menurutnya lembut. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa ia masih sedikit merasakan. . _takut._

.

.

"Pagi ~" sapa Hae pada Sungmin dan Hyukkie yang baru bergabung di ruang makan yang juga menyatu dengan dapur.

"Loh, kalian yang masak? Bukan kah ada maid?" tanya sungmin heran ketika melihat Donghae yang memakai apron dan tengah memasak pancake sedang Kyuhyun tengah menuangkan susu pada 4 buah gelas di depannya.

"Maidnya baru datang nanti jam 9, bunny. Jadi kami yang mengambil alih pekerjaan dapur." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah membuat roti isi sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada sungmin.

"Aish, bocah ini. Bisa kah kau memanggil ku hyung saja.?" Seru sungmin dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Aniyo." Kata Kyuhyun singkat sambil meletakkan nampan berisi roti isi dan beberapa gelas susu ke atas meja makan.

Sepertinya sedari tadi kita tak mendengar suara Hyukkie chagi, sedang apa ia? Oh, ternyata Hyukkie tengah menatap sendu sosok yang kini tengah asyik memanggang pancake di depan kompor. Sosok yang membuat Uri Hyukkie tak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karna memikirkan masa depannya nanti dengan sosok itu – Donghae.

Hyukkie masih tenang dengan aktivitas _mari-memandangi-donghae_, hingga tak menyadari sosok itu telah berbalik dan memandanginya dengan senyum yang penuh arti. Perlahan donghae melangkah dan mendekati namja yang sekarang merupakan tunangannya itu dengan sebuah seringai penuh arti yang masih setia bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tampan ya?" tanya Donghae dengan nada pelan di dekat telinga Hyukkie.

"Ya, kau memang tampan, sunbae –" jawab Hyukkie dengan tidak sadar. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian namja manis itu terlihat baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan dan refleks menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum puas sambil menatapnya.

"Aish, akhirnya kau mengakui kalau tunangan mu ini memang tampan, chagi. Eh, tapi kan sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil ku sunbae lagi. Cukup panggil nama ku saja, arra?" tanya Donghae sambil menyentil hidung mancung Hyukkie.

"Ish, arra. . arra." Jawab Hyukkie sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinga.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan tentunya Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah imut namja manis itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyukkie langsung meraih segelas susu yang ada di hadapannya dan langsung meminumnya. Sedetik setelah susu itu berada di mulutnya, onyx kelamnya tiba-tiba melebar.

"Ugh ~" hyukkie segera berlari kearah wastafel dapur dan memuntahkan susu yang ada dimulutnya. Sedang sungmin yang tadi menatap horror sang adik, kini beranjak menghampiri hykkie dan memijit pelan tengkuk sang dongsaeng.

"Yah, kau kenapa, chagi? Apa kau sakit?" tanya sungmin khawatir.

"Ani, hyung. Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya saja. . rasa susu itu aneh." Kata Hyukkie sambil mengelap bibirnya dan menunjuk kearah segelas susu yang tadi ia minum.

"Jinjja?" ujar Hae tak percaya – lalu meraih gelas Hyukkie dan meminumnya.

BRUSHH ~

Donghae langsung menyemburkan susu itu tepat di muka Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya dengan tidak elit.

"Yah,.! Kau ini apa-apaan hyung.!" Pekik Kyuhyun murka sambil mengelap wajahnya – yang sudah terkontaminasi semburan Donghae – dengan tissue yang ada diatas meja.

"Aish, kau apakan susu ini?" desis Donghae sambil mengelap bibirnya dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Oh, itu. Tadi susu yang kau buat kemanisan hyung. Kata Umma sesuatu yang manis itu tak baik untuk kesehatan. Jadi, aku tambahkan garam biar lebih gurih." Jelas Kyuhyun santai sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Ish, kau ~" desis Donghae geram.

PLETAK ~

"Yah . .! Appo Hyung..!" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih..! Kau ingin meracuni kami, eoh?" pekik Donghae sambil menghadiahi Kyuhyun pukulan dari Spatula yang masih setia bertengger di tangannya. Sepertinya tak rugi juga ia sering melihat sang Umma yang marah-marah pada sang appa karna ia bisa mempraktekkan apa yang Ummanya lakukan itu saat ini.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku paham maksud Kyuhyun itu baik." Kata Hyukkie – berusaha menengahi kedua namja tampan yang tengah sibuk beradu otot wajah (?) mereka.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terselamatkan langsung menghambur dan memeluk hyukkie erat.

"Gomawo, hyung ~ kau sudah menyelamatkan ku dari Ikan gila yang sedang mengamuk." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Hyukkie. Sedang Hyukkie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah calon suami hyungnya ini.

PLETAK ~

Untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi hari yang indah ini Kyuhyun diberi 'hadiah sayang' dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri – Donghae. Satu kali 'semburan' yang tidak elit dan dua kali pukulan telak spatula di kepalanya.

"Yah..! Jangan main peluk CALON istri orang sembarangan..!" pekik Donghae geram setelah memberikan pukulan pada kepala Kyuhyun (lagi). Sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa menundukkan kepala – tersipu – karna ucapan Donghae yang secara tersirat itu mampu membuat kedua pipi cubbynya kembali memerah.

"Appo . .! kau ini suka sekali memukul kepala ku sih hyung.! Kau ingin otak jenius seorang Choi Kyuhyun rusak, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun sinis sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru 'dicium' spatula.

"Aish, sudahlah kalian ini. Ayo kita makan sekarang.! Aku tak ingin kita telat berangkat kekampus. Cepat duduk.!" Perintah sungmin dengan wajah garang – namun terlihat imut dimata Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Hyukkie yang tahu jika Sungmin adalah pemegang sabuk tertinggi _material art_, langsung duduk dan menuruti apa yang sungmin katakan – sebelum namja bergigi kelinci itu benar-benar marah dan mengeluarkan jurus material art nya. Kyuhyun? Ia sekarang tengah duduk dengan tersenyum tak jelas kearah Bunny nya – Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah 'bocah' yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak itu.

.

.

Pagi ini pasangan tunangan baru (?) berangkat ke kampus dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sungmin berangkat bersama Kyuhyun naik motor sportnya – mengingat Kyuhyun paling malas jika harus ke kampus dengan membawa mobil. Awalnya Sungmin menolak, namun karna Kyuhyun tak berhenti merengek sambil mengeluarkan pupyy eyes – yang menurut Lee Brother malah menakutkan – akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan berangkat dengan Kyuhyun bersama motornya.

Sedangkan Hyukkie berangkat bersama Donghae dengan mobil Ferrari AX7 milik namja ikan itu. Selama perjalanan Hyukkie hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan diam dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karna Donghae tak henti-hentinya menggoda dirinya. Tak jarang juga Donghae mencuri-curi pandang kearah namja manis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

Mobil mewah milik Lee Donghae itu kini sudah memasuki kawasan parkiran Param University. Terlihat namja tampan itu membuka pintu dan berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu penumpang untuk membukakan pintu seseorang. Kini seorang namja manis keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan Donghae. Namja bersurai platinum dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona merah membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik, manis, menggemaskan dan tak akan ada kata yang mampu melukiskan keindahan makhluk Tuhan satu itu, yang saat ini tengah digandeng tangannya oleh seorang Lee Donghae – pangeran kampus.

Kedua namja manis dan tampan itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, membelah kerumunan dan hiruk pikuk mahasiwa yang mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sepasang pasangan yang terlihat sempurna itu. Tak jarang beberapa dari mereka berbisik lirih tentang kekaguman sampai rasa iri mereka ketika melihat sepasang insan yang terlihat serasi dan sempurna itu.

'_bukankah itu donghae dan anak baru pindahan dari paris?'_

'_mereka terlihat serasi, ya?'_

'_Yang satu tampan yang satu manis. Sungguh cocok mereka.'_

Bisikan-bisikan lirih seperti itulah yang terdengar ditelinga Hyukkie dan Donghae ketika mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah menatap kagum mereka.

"Hae ~ bisa kau lepaskan gandengan mu?" Ujar Hyukkie lirih.

"Aniyo." Jawab Donghae singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku . . malu, hae." Jelas Hyukkie sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas kemudian menghentikan langkah dan tentu saja membuat Hyukkie berhenti dan menatap sang namja tampan itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bisa kalian tidak memandangi kami?" ujar Donghae lantang – entah pada siapa. Yang pasti seluruh mata yang awalnya memandangi mereka, kini tak lagi menatap mereka berdua.

"Bagus. Gomawo." Ujar Donghae lalu menatap namja manis disebelahnya yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah tak ada yang memandang kita lagi kan?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Nde." Jawab hyukkie singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala – tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sekarang, aku antar kau sampai kekelasmu, arra.?" Ujar Donghae sambil menarik gandengan tangannya pada Hyukkie. Sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang menurutnya – lembut.

.

.

Seorang namja manis terlihat tengah duduk bosan disalah satu meja di kantin kampusnya. Mengaduk-aduk minumannya bahkan sesekali meniup-niup poni platinumnya guna menghilangkan suntuknya. Namun yang ada ia semakin bosan.

'_Nanti hyung tidak bisa pulang dengan mu, chagi. Hyung harus ke rumah ummanya Kyu. Mungkin nanti malam hyung baru pulang.'_

Perkataan hyungnya kini berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Ish, berarti aku harus pulang sendiri. Huft. . " gumam Hyukkie. "- aku bisa saja bareng Hae, tapi. . ." Kata Hyukkie ragu.

"Ani. . Ani . . yang ada aku bakalan jadi pusat sorotan mata anak-anak disini seperti pagi tadi." Gumam Hyukkie sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Hyukkie masih terus bergumam sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya saat seseorang tengah melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" tanya orang itu yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Hyukkie.

"Ani, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu. ." ujar Hyukkie sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang itu – lalu ia kembali menatap gelas Orange jusnya. Tapi entah sadar atau apa, sedetik kemudian onyx hitamnya membulat lalu menatap kembali orang dihadapannya itu diiringi dengan pekikan girang dari bibir cherrynya.

"Chansung. .!" pekik Hyukkie sambil berdiri dan memeluk namja yang ia panggil Chansung itu.

"Hey, kau benar-benar merindukan ku, eoh?" goda Cahnsung sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukkie.

"Ish, kau ini." Bantah Hyukkie sambil memukul pelan dada bidang namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya waktu di Paris.

"Hahaha. . sudah mengaku saja. Kau merindukan ku, eoh?" goda Chansung sambil mencolek dagu namja manis itu.

"Ne. .Ne. . aku sangat merindukan mu, Brother Fool." Ujar Hyukkie sambil memeluk kembali sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, kau ini. Tak bisa kah kau berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu?" ujar Chansung sambil melepas pelukannya – namun tidak dengan tangan yang masih melingkkar di pinggang Hyukkie – dengan memasang muka cemberut.

"Aigo, kau benar-benar imut dengan muka seperti ini." Ujar Hyukkie sambil mencubit gemas pipi chansung.

Jika dilihat dari jauh, keua namja itu terlihat sangat mesra. Namja bertubuh tegap itu tengah memeluk pinggang ramping namja manis itu ditambah lagi sang namja manis tengah mencubit gemas pipi namja bertubuh atletis yang tengah memeluknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang mesra, eoh?

Mungkin itu lah yang terlihat dimata seorang namja tampan yang melihat kemesraan kedua namja itu dari ruang latihan dance yang terletak dilantai duan kampus yang menghadap langsung ke kantin – tempat dua orang namja yang terlihat mesra itu. Tanpa terasa tangan namja tampan itu mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri kedua namja itu dan menonjok muka namja yang tengah memeluk namja manis yang berstatus tunangannya itu. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya ketika sadar ia harus memulai latihan bersama teman-temannya yang sedari tadi telah menunggunya.

.

.

Disebuah rumah mewah nan mewah yang berada di kawasan perumahan mewah di Korea terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah mondar-mandir di dalam ruang tamunya. Bukan karna ia sedang mengadakan senam monadr mandir, namun karna ia tengah menunggu seseorang yang sudah seharusnya pulang sore tadi. Tapi hingga sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00, orang itu tak kunjung pulang.

Ingin rasanya namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae itu menghampiri dan menjemput sang tunangan – Lee Hyukjae – tapi itu tak mungkin karna saat ini ia tak tahu dimana namja manis itu berada. Berulang kali ia menelpon bahkan puluhan pesan sudah ia kirim, namun hasilnya nihil. Yang semakin membuat Donghae resah adalah karna malam ini. . _hujan_.

"Apa ia pergi dengan namja yang tadi di kantin ya?" gumam Donghae.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan _mesra_?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah kontak untuk dipanggilnya.

-Sungmin Hyung-

Terdengar nada terhubungan dari sambungan telpon itu. Namun itu justru memperkeruh perasaan khawatir yang tengah melanda namja berambut brunette itu.

'_Yoboseyo?'_

"Ne, yoboseyo hyung. Apa Hyukkie tadi menghubungi mu hyung?" tanya Donghae to the point.

'_Ani. Kenapa Hae? Ia belum pulang?' ujar sungmin terdengar khawatir._

"Ne hyung. Aku pikir ia menghubungi mu jadi aku bisa menjemputnya." Jelas Donghae.

'_Ani, ia tak menghubungi ku hae. Lalu bagaimana ini?' tanya Sungmin gelisah._

"Tenang lah hyung. Aku akan coba menghubunginya sekali lagi. Kalau tetap tidak bisa aku akan mencarinya." Ujar Donghae menenangkan.

'_Ne hae. Oh ya, mungkin mala mini aku tak pulang. Ummanya Kyu menyuruhku untuk menginap disini. Tolong kau sampaikan pada Hyukkie kalau ia sudah pulang, ne.'_

"Ne hyung. Akan ku sampaikan. Ya sudah kalau begitu hyun. Aku akan mencoba menghunginya lagi. Kalau ia sudah pulang aku akan menghubungi mu. Anneyeong."

'_Ne hae. Gomawo. Anneyeong. Pipp ~'_

Donghae menatap kosong kearah ponsel yang tengah ia pegang.

"Kau kemana Hyukkie." Ujar Donghae lirih.

Kini Donghae memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu Hyukkie pulang, walau pikirannya dibuat resah oleh namja manis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu rumah terbuka dan seorang namja manis masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup karna hujan. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat pucat. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama kehujanan.

Hyukkie terlihat meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Donghae dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar.

"Aku habis keluar dengan teman lama ku. Tapi aku terjebak hujan, jadi baru bisa pulang sekarang." Jelas Hyukkie sambil meletakkan tasnya yang sedikit basah di salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku dulu? Bagaimana pun aku calon suami mu!" ujar Donghae tegas. Sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan mu untuk membahas masalah ini hae. Aku capek." Ujar Hyukkie lirih. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan namja tampan itu. Kepalanya pening akibat kehujanan.

"Tapi kau butuh penjelasan mu sekarang juga.!" Kata Donghae tegas sambil mencengkeram lengan Hyukkie.

"Yah, tidak bisa kah kau pelan saja." Ujar Hyukkie dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak.! Karna kau sepertinya sama sekali tak menganggap serius perjodohan ini.!" Seru Donghae marah. Sedang Hyukkie hanya bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin pening.

"Yah., kenapa kau jadi marah padaku seperti ini.!" Pekik Hyukkie tak terima

"Karna aku calon suami mu..!" seru Donghae namun ia tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lembut lalu berkata.

"Dan karna kau mencintaimu."

BRUKK ~

"HYUKKIE..!"

.

.

**To Be Continued ~**

.

.

Anneyeong chingu.

berhubung FF saiia yg perdana 'LOVE NEVER WRONG' kehapus ma Admin FFn, author putuskan untuk **HIATUS dari Ffn.**

mian klo ini mengecewakan krna saiia msi buat 2 FF tpi keduanya juga kna hapus.

awalnya saiia mau republish lggie, tpie yg saiia dpet mlah penghapusan FF saiia yang satunya.

berhubung FFn laggie kacau , saiia memutuskan buat Hengkang sementara dari sini.

mian klo kputusan saiia mengecewakan apalagi bagi reader's yg uda mau menunggu FF saiia.

.

klo masih ada yg berkenan untuk membaca FF saiia, silahkan kunjungi blog saiia di :

**meyla12rahma( ) **

**.**

atau juga bisa chingu baca di :

** Kpopers_Fanfiction  
**

**.**

saiia tetep pke pen name 'Meyla Rahma'

buat yang uda request FF ke Saiia, pasti author update di dua blog diatas.

gomawo buat semua review reader's slama innie di FF saiia.

mian saiia tdak bisa menjaga FF saiia dengan baik.

.

klo kurang jelas silahkan liat profile.x author. .

** .  
**

sekali laggie mianhe bagi para Reader's yg setia baca FF saiia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You're my Wife?**

**Author : Meyla Rahma**

**Rated : T to M**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk , KyuMin and other Couple**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**MPreg**

**Sedikit Out of Character**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

Summary : Ketika persahabatan para Orang Tua menentukan Takdir Cinta Anak-anak mereka.

Happy Reading . . .

.

.

**_ooOOxxxOOoo_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Hyukkie ~"

"Hae ~"

Sungmin terlihat setengah berlari memasukki rumah mewah - yang akan - menjadi rumahnya itu. Pandangannya menelisik kesekeliling ruang yang ada disekitarnya. Mencari seseorang yang membuat tidurnya semalam tak nyenyak karna terus memikirkan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah namdongsaengnya - Hyukkie.

Tak lama setelah Sungmin masuk, tetlihat pula seorang namja tampan yang masuk dengan nafas terengah-tengah - karna mengejar langkah Sungmin yang lebih pantas disebut lari. Namja itu terlihat ten gah menatap namja manis yang sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi istrinya itu dengan pandangan kesal - karna harus membuat dirinya mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk mengikuti langkah namja manis itu.

"Bunny ~ Tak usah. . hosh. . lari-lari. . . hosh. . seperti itu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang berantakan (?).

"Hyukkie kemarin malam tak pulang dan Donghae tak bisa di hubungi, kau pikir aku bisa bersifat tenang begitu saja, huh?" jawab Sungmin sedikit emosi.

"Aish, bukan begitu maksud ku chagi. Setidaknya jangan berlari-lari seperti tadi. Lagi pula aku yakin Hyukkie hyung dan Hae hyung baik-baik saja. Percayalah." tutur Kyuhyun meyakinkan sembari mendekat dan merengkuh bahu Sungmin.

"Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyukkie, Kyu." ujar Sungmin dengan nada lirih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah padaku. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Hae hyung pasti sudah menemukan Hyukkie hyung." ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ne, kyu. Tapi ponsel Hae tak bisa dihubungi." ujar Sungmin cemas - sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita lihat ke kamar. Mungkin Hyukkie hyung sedang beristirahat. Kajja ~ " ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin.

Sedang Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti langkah pujaan hatinya itu.

Pujaan hati? Ya, Kyuhyun adalah pujaan hati Sungmin. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Tanyakan pada Rumput yang bergoyang. #plak.

Mari kita kembali ke malam kemarin di kediaman keluarga Choi.

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Flash Back _

_._

_._

_"Kenapa kau berdiri disini? Disini kan dingin." ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit khawatir pada namja tampan yang tengah menatap kosong kearah hujan dari balkon lantai dua rumahnya - kediaman Choi._

_"Aniya. Aku hanya senang menikmati hujan yang turun di malam hari ini, bunny." ujar Kyuhyun asal dengan sebuah cengiran lucu terpatri diwajah tampannya._

_"Menikmati hujan? Yang ada kau bisa sakit karna kedinginan. Dasar pabbo." jawab Sungmin kesal. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi namja manis yang berhasil membuatnya tergila-gila itu._

_Kyuhyun kembali berbalik menatap butiran air langit yang turun bercucuran itu dengan tatapan sendu - tatapan yang membuat Sungmin mengerinyitkan dahi tanpa disadarinya._

_"Kau tahu Bunny, kadang hujan bisa membias perasaan yang tengah kita rasakan." ujar Kyuhyun lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Sungmin._

_"Maksud mu?" tanya Sungmin bingung._

_"Pernahkan kau berpikir jika Tuhan sering membiaskan apa yang kita rasa dengan sesuatu yang terjadi disekitar kita? Hujan misalnya?" gumam Kyuhyun. Namun hal itu justru makin membuat namja manis bergigi kelinci yang ada disampingnya semakin bingung._

_"Yah Kyu..! Jangan membuatku semakin bingung karna ucapanmu yang berputar-putar itu." ujar Sungmin kesal._

_"Dulu saat Hujan deras seperti sekarang aku pasti akan menangis dalam diam. Karna apa yang dibiaskan alam itu terbias di dalam diriku di masa lalu." jelas Kyuhyun sambil membalik badan dan menatap dalam onyx bening milik Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya kesal._

_"Huh? Menangis? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu._

_Kyuhyun merasa tak kuat jika harus menceritaka masa lalunya. Tapi bukankah Sungmin sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Dan sudah semestinya Sungmin tahu semua masa lalunya. Bahkan yang terpahit sekalipun. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan membalik badannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Bunnymin-nya. _

_"Dulu aku pernah memiliki seorang Yeojachingu. Namanya Seohyun." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap kembali buliran air langit yang masih belum reda._

_'Yeojachingu?' batin Sungmin miris. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun barusan._

_"Lalu dimana dia? Yeojachingu mu." tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa saat lalu terjadi keheningan diantar keduanya._

_"Seohyun? Mungkin sekarang ia sudah tenang disisi Tuhan." ujar Kyuhyun miris._

_"Maksudmu. . meninggal?" ujar Sungmin sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horor._

_"Ya, bunny. Dia meninggal tepat saat hari jadi kami yang kedua. Dan itu semua. . salahku." ujar Kyuhyun lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

_"Salahmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung._

_"Ne, itu semua salahku. Karna aku tak mampu menjaganya dan melindunginya. Aku namja yang tidak berguna." ujar Kyuhyun dengan badan yang bergetar._

_"Ssstt. . . itu bukan salahmu, Kyu." ujar Sungmin menenangkan - sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyu yang lebih tinggi kedalam pelukannya._

_"Aku namja yang tak berguna, minnie." ujar Kyuhyun mulai terisak dalam pelukan hangat Sungmin._

_"Sudahlah, Kyu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangi yeojachingu mu itu. Aku yakin Tuhan memiliki _

_rencana yang indah untuk mu nanti." ujar Sungmin bijak - sambil mengelus lembut punggu Kyuhyun yang masih bergetar karna tangisnya._

_Sungmin merasa benar-benar prihatin dengan masa lalu Kyuhyun yang begitu memilukan. Namun ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Perasaan ragu yang akan cinta Kyuhyun padanya. Ia takut Kyu hanya mencintainya sebagai pelarian rasa sakit dari masa lalunya.._

_Tangis Kyuhyun mulai reda. Bahkan bekas air matanya pun sudah tak lagi nampak. Ia melepas pelukan Sungmin dan menetap dalam onyx bening milik namja bergigi kelinci itu sebelum menyampaikan isi hatinya._

_"Kau tahu, bunny. Mungkin tuhan memang memiliki sebuah rencana indah untuk hidup ku kelak." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"Tentu saja. Tuhan tak pernah membiarkan makhluknya menderita, Kyu." ujar Sungmin lembut dengan sebuah senyum manis terpatri diwajah imutnya._

_"Yap, itu benar sekali. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku semakin yakin akan rencana indah tuhan itu?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang terlihat berbinar - berbeda dengan raut wajahnya beberapa saat yang lalu._

_"Apa?" tanya Sungmin._

_"Dirimu." ujar Kyuhyun semangat._

_"Aku? Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin bingung._

_"Tentu saja karna aku yakin Tuhan mengirim mu kedalam hidup ku sebagai penyempurna rencana indah tuhan untuk hidup ku di masa depan. Masa depan mu dan masa depan ku. Atau lebih tepatnya masa depan kita berdua. Saranghae ~" ujar Kyuhyun lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin._

_Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya apa yang baru diutarakan oleh Kyuhyun. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia mengkhawatirkan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan sekarang ia seolah mendapat jawaban atas kekhawatirannya. Tuhan memang mempunyai banyak kejutan - batin Sungmin._

_"Eh? Um. . . A-aku. ." ucap Sungmin kikuk._

_"Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang aku tengah rasakan, bunny. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaan ku ini. Cukup kau ijinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu, menjagamu, dan melindungi mu sebagai pengungkapan kesungguhan perasaan ku ini padamu." ujar Kyuhyun tulus - sembari menatap lurus nan lembut kearah onyx bening milik seorang Lee Sungmin._

_Sungmin masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun berada disampingnya untuk selamanya. Namun masih terbesit kekhawatiran akan perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia takut hanya di jadikan pelampiasan hati Kyu yang terluka dan - kehilangan. Tapi bukankah ia ingin Kyuhyun terus bersamanya?_

_"Na-nado. . Nado Saranghe~" ujar Sungmin lirih._

_Untuk sepersekian detik mata Kyuhyun terbelalak karna kaget. Namun, raut kaget Namja berjuluk evil itu segera berubah menjadi raut bahagia yang tak bisa terlukis oleh kata._

_"Jeongmal?" Sahut Kyu tak percaya._

_"Ne, Nado Saranghe Choi Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin - sambil menatap Kyu dengan wajah yang memerah._

_Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan untaian bait. _

_"Gomawo. Gomawo, Bunny. Kau sudah mau membalas Perasaan ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disamping mu, menjaga , melindungimu dan tentunya mencintaimu. Saranghe Lee Sungmin. Saranghe~" seru Kyuhyun senang - sambil memeluk erat namja imut yang berada di pelukannya._

_"Ukh ~ Ak-kku tak bisa bernap-ppas, Kyuu~" _

_"Ah, Mianhe Bunny. Aku terlalu excieted." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa diwajahnya._

_"Ish, kau ini. Um, Kyu bisakah kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan - bunny?" ujar Sungmin ragu._

_"Ani." jawab Kyu singkat._

_"Wae? Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung saja?"_

_"Aniyo. Itu panggilan sayang ku pada mu, bunny. Masa' kau tega aku hanya memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'hyung'? Sangat tidak elit." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya - yang justru terlihat aneh dimata Sungmin._

_"Er. . Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." ujar Sungmin sambil menghela nafas berat._

_"Yay..! Begitu dong, bunny. Mungkin aku juga akan memanggilmu minnie, karna itu panggilan manis dari nama aslimu. Mungkin juga Sweety biar terdengar charming. Dan mungkin -"_

_'Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan-panggilan aneh dari bocah ajaib satu ini.' batin Sungmin miris._

_Kyuhyun masih terus berbicara bak kereta yang tak memiliki rem. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat berkali-kali mendengar ucapan kekasih-nya itu yang mungkin tak akan berakhir dalam hitungan menit kedepan. _

_Tanpa sepasang kekasih baru itu sadari, dua pasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikan bahkan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mendengar? Mungkin 'menguping' lebih tepatnya._

_"Sepertinya perjodohan ini akan berjalan dengan mudah ne, Bummie?" bisik Siwon lirih pada sang istri yang masih setia menatap sendu anak dan calon menantunya._

_"Nde, wonnie. Aku benar-benar kagum Kyunie bisa meluluhkan hati Sungmin dengan kejujurannya dan pengakuannya yang tulus." ujar Kibum lirih._

_"Tentu saja. Siapa dulu appa-nya.!" ucap Siwon bangga._

_"Ish, giliran begini kau bangga jadi appa-nya. Tapi ketika dia berbuat usil, kau selalu bilang 'Lihat itu anakmu, bummie.!'. Ish, Dasar." kata Kibum sambil menirukan gaya bicara sang suami - dengan sedikit berlebihan._

_"Kan keusilannya itu menurun darimu. Aku tak salahkan, bummie chagi?" goda Siwon._

_"Ish, terserahlah." ujar Kibum cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang suami._

_Tapi sepertinya Kibum tak melihat seringai yang betengger diwajah tampan Siwon saat ia berlalu dihadapan suaminya itu. Dan benar saja, tanpa aba-aba Siwon langsung menggendong sang istri dari belakang dengan gaya bridal._

_"Yah..! Kau ini apa-apaan, wonnie. Turunkan aku..!" pekik Kibum kesal._

_"Ani. Siapa suruh kau bertingkah tidak sopan pada suamimu yang tampan ini." ucap Siwon percaya diri._

_"Huh? Narsis sekali kau, wonnie. Turunkan aku sekarang..!" ujar Kibum benar-benar kesal._

_"Aniyo. Hm, sebentar lagi kan Kyuhyun menikah. Pasti rumah ini akan jadi sepi." ujar Siwon sambil menatap Kibum penuh arti._

_"Ap-apa maksudmu, wonnie-ah?" ujar Kibum sedikit gugup - saat merasakan sinyal bahaya bagi dirinya._

_"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita buat adik untuk Kyunnie? Ide bagus kan?" kata Siwon enteng - sambil berjalan menggendong sang istri menuju kamar mereka._

_"Yah..! Apa maksudmu? Kita ini sudah tua, wonnie. Lagi pula aku tak mau hamil lagi..!" seru Kibum panik._

_"Aku tak menerima penolakan, My Snow White." ujar Siwon sambil mengerling nakal kearah sang istri digendongannya._

_"Yah..! Siwonn-ie PEVERT..!" teriak Kibum._

_._

_._

_ End Flashback_

_._

_._

**_oooOOOooo_**

.

.

Sungmin nampak berdiri dihadapan pintu bercat putih dengan hiasan gambar Strawberry dengan pernak-pernik pink - kamarnya dan Hyukkie, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya perlahan merengkuh pundak mungil namja imut itu lalu mengguncangnya lembut.

"Masuklah. Aku yakin Hyukkie hyung pasti sedang terlelap sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu membuka kenop pintu kamar tersebut. Saat pintu terbuka, ia bisa melihat tak ada yang berubah dari kamar yang beberapa hari lalu ia tempati itu. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dengan ranjang berukuran King's size dikamar yang luasnya tak kurang dari 7 meter persegi itu.

Dapat dilihatnya dua orang tengah terlelap diatas kasur miliknya dan sang adik itu. Ya, dua orang. Seutas senyum lembut yang berpadu dengan raut lega terlukis di wajah manis miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang berada dibelakang Sungmin nampak tengah menyeringai penuh arti kala mengetahui siapa yang tengah terlelap diatas ranjang berukuran King size itu. _Donghae dan Hyukkie._

Kini terlihat dengan jelas dimata sepasang kekasih baru itu pemandangan yang sangat menyentuh hati. Seorang namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae terlihat tengah terlelap dengan salah satu lengan yang tersampir indah di pinggang ramping Hyukkie. Seolah tengah memeluknya dengan amat posesif.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkah mendekati kedua namja yang masih terlelap itu dengan senyum lembut yang masih setia bertengger diwajah manisnya. Hatinya sedikit tersentak saat baru menyadari sesuatu terpasang dengan rapi disalah satu pergelangan tangan sang adik. Sesuatu yang ia kenal sebagai - _infus._

Kini ia berdiri disamping sang adik yang masih terlelap dengan damai itu. Tangan putihnya terulur menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi wajah manis sang namdongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Tak lama setelahnya ia menepuk pelan bahu namja tampan yang tertidur disamping adiknya itu. _Donghae._

Namja tampan yang tengah terlelap itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan obsidan kecoklatan itu layaknya balita yang baru bangun tidur. Badannya sedikit tersentak kala mengetahui siapa yang telah mengganggu tidur lelapnya. _Calon kakak Iparnya._

Perlahan ia mengangkat lengan kanan yang ia sampirkan di pinggang namja manis yang terlelap disampingnya. Dengan lembut disentuhnya dahi namja berambut blonde itu dengan punggung tangannya. Seutas senyum lembut terpatri di bibir tipisnya kala merasakan suhu badan namja yang mulai dicintainya itu - _turun._

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya melihat perlakuan lembut Donghae dengan sebuah senyum lembut segera memberi kode pada namja berambut Brunette itu untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. Maka tanpa di perintah untuk kedua kali, Donghae dengan hati-hati menuruni Ranjang king size - _yang mungkin segera menjadi ranjangnya dan Hyukkie _- agar namja yang tengah terlelap itu tak terbangun.

Dengan segera ia menyusul Sungmin yang melangkah menuju ruang keluarga dengan sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar sang pujaan hatinya tersebut. Sungmin terlihat mengambil duduk disalah satu sofa panjang diruangan itu dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya sambil merengkuh pundak mungil calon kakak iparnya itu. Donghae nampak sedikit mengerinyitkan dahi melihat pemandangan langkah itu.

"Um, sejak kapan kau mau dipeluk-peluk seperti itu sama setan cilik ini, hyung?" tanya Donghae bingung - sembari mengambil duduk di seberang pasangan kekasih baru itu. Sejenak Donghae bisa melihat sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kami jadi sepasang kekasih, kemarin." ujar Kyuhyun enteng sambil mengecup pipi tembem milik Sungmin yang langsung merona karna perlakuannya itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu.

_'Sepasang Kekasih? Kemarin? Ah, aku sudah kalah start dari bocah setan satu ini.' _batin Donghae nelangsa.

"Yah, Kyu.! Tak perlu menciumku di depan Hae segala kan..!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Biar saja, Bunny. Aku ingin pamer kemesraan kita pada Ikan jelek itu." ujar Kyuhyun menyindir Donghae.

PUK~

Dengan sayang Donghaepun menimpukkan majalah yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya.

"Ish, appo hyung.! Dasar tidak berperi Keikanan." seru Kyu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa melihat hal itu justru membuat baik Sungmin maupun Donghae menjadi merinding.

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu. Kau masih ingat hal itu, kan?" ujar Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Kau memang lebih tua dari ku, hyung. Tapi tingkah mu tak jauh kekanakan dariku." bela Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Donghae hanya memutar matanya malas menanggapi omongan Kyuhyun.

"Well, jadi benar kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, hyung? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Donghae - penasaran.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan bukan ikan lelet seperti mu, hyung." sahut Kyuhyun dengan seringai kemenangan.

PLETAK~

Untuk kedua kalinya dipagi yang cerah itu kepala Kyuhyun mendapat hadiah pukulan 'sayang' bertubi-tubi dari kedua hyungnya. Tadi dari Donghae. Dan sekarang giliran hyung kesayangannya kekasih barunya Sungmin yang memukulnya dengan sebuah botol air mineral. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun, karna botol itu dalam keadaan kosong. Jika tidak mungkin ia sudah menderita amnesia dadakan karna kepalanya mendapat pukulan 'sayang' bertubi-tubi.

"Yaahh, appo minnie. Kenapa kau tega memukul kekasihmu yang tampan bak dewa Yunani ini? Bagaimana kalau aku terkena amnesia? Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa mengingatmu sebagai kekasih yang paling ku cintai?" ujar Kyuhyun lebay. Dan sukses membuat Donghae maupun Sungmin bersweet Drop ria.

"Ish, kau memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja melebay-lebaykan masalah. Oh ya, Kenapa kalian pulang sepagi ini, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah, itu. Dari semalam aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Hyukkie, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang pagi ini. Tapi-"

"-tapi kami lihat Kau sedang tidur berpelukan dengan Hyukkie hyung, jadi kami yakin Hyukkie hyung dalam keadaan aman dan nyaman." sela Kyuhyun.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Donghae mengeluarkan semburat merah yang gagal dicegah oleh dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyunpun menyeringai menang dibuatnya.

"Yah, Kyu. Berhenti bicara seenak jidatmu sendiri. Kau ini memang tidak mengerti atau tidak tahu sopan santun sih, kyu." ujar Sungmin sebal.

"Aniya. Tentu saja aku tahu dan mengerti sopan santun, minnie chagi. Tapi apa yang aku katakan barusan benarkan?" Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan namjachinguya itu.

"Ish, dasar. Eh iya Hae, Bagaimana keadaan hyukkie? Kenapa ia harus dipasangi infus? Apa dia sakit? Memang kemarin dia habis dari mana? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Sungmin langsung membombardir Donghae dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sabar, hyung. Jangan membombardirku dengan serbuan pertanyaan mu. Hyukkie baik-baik saja, hyung. Kata dokter ia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat karna menderita kecapekan." jelas Donghae. _'-dan sedikit tekanan batin.' tambahnya dalam hati._

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

_Flash Back _

_._

_._

_"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"_

_"Tenanglah, Hae-ah. Dia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kekurangan cairan. Mungkin sejak siang perutnya belum terisi apalagi kelihatannya ia habis kehujanan. Jadi ia pingsan karna dehidrasi. Ditambah lagi ia dalam keadaan Phsicqis yang kurang baik." jelas Dokter Jiyong - dokter dari keluarga Donghae._

_"Maksudnya, dokter?"_

_"Ia sepertinya dalam keadaan tekanan batin. Maka dari itu ia jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tengah menjadi beban pikirannya."_

_'Tekanan batin?' batin Donghae miris._

_"Jangan terlalu cema,s Hae-ah. Istirahat sehari penuh dan makan makanan yang berserat juga bergizi pasti akan membantu kondisinya pulih kembali. Kuharap malam ini kau menjaganya. Takut-takut suhu badannya semakin tinggi." saran Dokter berwajah ramah itu._

_"Nde, tentu aku akan menjaganya. Gomawo atas sarannya, dokter."_

_"Jaga di baik-baik. Dia calon istrimu, bukan?" ujar dokter itu penuh arti._

_'Ya, __**calon **__istri ku.' batin Donghae._

_Setelah mengantar dokter Jiyong sampai pintu masuk rumahnya, Donghae kembali ke kamar dimana Hyukkie tengah terlelap. Obsidan coklatnya menatap sendu kearah namja manis yang kini tertidur di ranjang berukuran King's size diruangan itu. Sebuah senyum miris entah mengapa tiba-tiba terukir diwajah tampan namja berambut brunette itu kala ia menatap sosok yang tengah terlelap dalam damai tersebut. Sosok yang tanpa ia sadari ia cintai dalam . . . diam._

_'Apa yang membuat batinmu tertekan, Chagi?'_

_._

_._

_ End Flashback_

.

.

**_oooOOOooo_**

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir - sembari menyodorkan secangkir coffe latte kesukaan Donghae.

"Ah, ne aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo. Tumben kau bertingkah baik padaku?" canda Donghae.

"Ck, sekali-kali aku berhenti mengusili mu kan tak apa." ujar Kyu santai.

"Kau ini, sama sekali tak berubah." ujar Donghae sambil kembali menatap kosong pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya - mengingat saat ini ia tengah berdiri dibalkon lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, hyung? Kau terlihat seperti sedang, _berpikir._"

"Ish, aku memang selalu berpikir, pabbo. Tak seperti kau, yang bertindak dulu sebelum berpikir." ujar Donghae asal - sembari meneguk kopi ditangannya.

"Yah..! Aku serius hyung." ucap Kyu kesal.

"Hahh~ Hanya ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal pikiran saat ini. Sesuatu yang sedikit. . . _rumit._" sahut Donghae lirih.

"Huh? Rumit? Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Eh, iya kau tahu seseorang yang bernama,_ chansung?_" tanya Donghae.

"Chansung? Um, setahu ku dia mahasiswa pindahan dari Perancis. Dia kembali ke Korea karna masa pertukaran pelajarnya sudah selesai. Kalau tak salah ia sekarang berada di Fakultas Management sama seperti Hyukkie hyung." jelas Kyuhyun detail.

"Um. . ." timpal Donghae sambil meneguk kembali kopinya.

"Ah, Iya..!" seru Kyu semangat.

"Uhuk. .Uhuk.."

Donghaepun tersedak kopinya karna terkejut dengan suara Kyu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Dengan otomatis ia mengelap bibirnya dan memandang geram namja yang tengah memberinya cengiran tak berdosa disampingnya.

"Yah..! Kau ingin membuatku mati karna tersedak, eoh? Pabbo~" desis Donghae kesal.

"Aish, mana ada orang yang mati hanya karna tersedak, hyung. Eh, iya kalau aku tak salah ingat Hyukkie hyung itu dekat dengan Chansung karna dulu satu kampus dengannya saat kuliah di Paris. Kalau tak salah lagi Chansung itu juga _mantan kekasih _Hyukkie hyung." jelas Kyu tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia sampaikan segera menutup mulutnya kala menyadari perubahan air muka namja tampan yang berada disampingnya itu.

_'Ups, sepertinya aku salah bicara.'_ batin Kyu.

"Um, hyung. Kau ti-"

"Kau tahu semua itu dari mana?" sela Donghae dengan nada datar nan dingin.

"Eh, itu. A-aku tahu dari Minnie hyung. Dia pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Entah mengapa mendadak Kyuhyun merasa aura disekitarnya menjadi dingin dan sedikit - mencekam. Ia tahu jika Donghae sudah marah, akan berbahaya bagi 'keselamatan' orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Karna Kyuhyun sangat mengenal Donghae. Namja penggemar Nemo itu bukan tipikal orang yang bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dengan mudah.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan." ujar Kyuhyun berhati-hati. Hal itu mengundang pandangan tajam dari Donghae. Jujur Kyu takut dengan kilat amarah yang tengah terpancar dari obsidan yang biasa memancarkan kehangatan itu. Mendadak ia ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ta-tapi diakan sudah bukan menjadi apa-apanya Hyukkie hyung. Ja-jadi aku pikir kau tak perlu khawatir, hyung." ujar Kyu sedikit tergagap.

Sadar kalau Kyu takut dengan tatapannya, Donghae menghela nafas berat dan kembali menatap kosong hamparan langit biru yang begitu indah dipagi itu.

"Andai aku bisa seperti mu, Kyu." ujar Donghae lirih.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ya, seperti mu. Langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir dan tentunya tanpa - _membuang waktu._"

Jujur Kyu sedikit kesal dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae barusan. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya untuk menyahuti ucapan tadi dengan emosi saat ia merasakan adanya nada kepedihan dari ucapan Namja berambut brunette itu.

"Kadang kita tak perlu berpikir untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, hyung." ujar Kyu sambil meraih pundak Donghae. Ia ingin memberi kekuatan pada namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Mungkin jika kita terlalu lama berpikir, justru akan membuat kita kehilangan apa yang kita tuju. Dan ku yakin kau tak ingin merasakan kehilangan kan, hyung?" tanya Kyu penuh arti.

"Kau benar, bocah evil. Seorang Lee Donghae takkan pernah mau merasakan apa itu namanya 'kehilangan'." ujar Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Ish, tak bisakah kau memujiku barang sekali saja, hyung?" sahut Kyu sebal.

"Aniyo. Kau itu tetap saja 'bocah evil' untukku. Walau kau sudah berbuat baik. Tapi itu takkan mengubah image-mu yang sudah paten itu." ujar Donghae enteng.

Merekapun tertawa bersama sambil menikmati cerahnya pagi dengan sebuah percikan semangat dihati mereka. Walau tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebenarnya Donghae masih tetap merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sesuatu yang ia yakini harus segera ia - _ungkapkan_.

_'Aku tak mau kehilangan apalagi melepaskannya. Tak akan pernah.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

__**To Be Continue . . .**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Anneyeong. . . .!****  
**

_I'm Back. . . .!_

__Mian saiia up-datenya lama banget. . .

kalo gga salah nie uda sebulan saiia ga nerusin nei FF. . .

bnyak urusan yg harus dslesain, biasa orang sibukk #plak

.

.

Pertama saiia mau ngucapin GOMAWO buat para reader's yang masih setia nungguin nie FF abal bin geje saiia innie. .

.

.

Kedua Saiia bakal tetep ngelanjutt nie FF saiia kogh, tenang ajja. . .

asal ndag kehapus laggie ajj. #Tripleplak.

.

.

Mian juga klo chap nie kurang memuaskan.

tppie kan pokok.x udda up-date. #dirajam reader's

.

.

Udda ah, ndag usa banyak cin - cong,

Saiia uda up-date, sekrang tingal nagih review dari, reader's. . .

.

.

Kalo ndagh da yg review saiia bakal Pundung n Mogok up-date lagi. . . #

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Okay lah, Seperti biasa. . .  
_

_Review menentukan Kelanjuttan FF yang anda baca. . .  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**PENGUMUMAN :::::**

**Kelanjutan FF innie mungkin Come back atau bahkan mungkin Good bye stage dari Author.**

**Semua tergantung dari Review dari FF ini nantinya. Kurangnya review dari beberapa FF author, membuat saiia memutuskan untuk memberi pilihan bagi Reader's. **

**Berminatkah dengan kelanjutan FF innie?**

**Mohon tinggalkan Review kalian seusai membaca Fict ini. Yang sudah terlanjur mampir di Fict ini, mohon tinggalkan review kalian.**

Title :

**You're my Wife?**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T to M**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk , **

**KyuMin **

**and other Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance and Family**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**Miss typo(s)**

**MPreg**

**Fluff**

**Alur Lambat**

**Sedikit Out of Character**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE**

**.**

**.**

Summary :

**Ketika persahabatan para Orang Tua menentukan Takdir Cinta Anak-anak mereka.**

.

.

**Happy Reading . . .**

**.**

**.**

**_xxxoooOOOoooxxx_**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari siang menyeruak masuk melalui celah ke dalam sebuah kamar yang berhias kelambu sutra bewarna putih. Tak ada yang spesial dari kamar itu. Disana hanya ada seorang namja yang tengah duduk diam sambil menatap sendu sesosok namja manis yang tengah terbaring lelap dalam dunia semu nan absurd bernama – _mimpi_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja manis itu terlihat mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Sepertinya sinar matahari mengusik tidur 'cantiknya'. Detik berikutnya, tampak sepasang onyx bening yang tengah menyesuaikan pasukan cahaya yang masuk kedalam rentina manik bening nan bulat miliknya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, chagi?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut namun berkesan tegas diwaktu bersamaan, mengintrupsi namja yang baru bangun itu untuk mengalihkan padangannya pada sosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk dikursi – persis disamping ranjang tempat saat ini dirinya berbaring.

"Hae?" kata Hyukkie dengan suara serak – khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ne, chagi. Istirahatlah. Ku yakin kau butuh itu," ujar Donghae lembur – sembari mengelus surai blonde milik Hyukkie dengan lembut.

"Kenapa aku dipasangi infus, Hae?" tanya Hyukkie "-ada apa sebenarnya?" ia merasakan ngilu mendera pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tengah dipasangi infus.

Hyukkkie mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin malam – sebelum ia menemukan tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring lemas dengan infus ditangannya, seperti saat ini. Donghae yang menyadari hal itu, diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukkie yang tengah berpikir keras itu. _Lucu._ Setidaknya itulah yang tergambar dalam benak Donghae saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, onyx bening itu tiba-tiba membulat dengan sempurna. Sepertinya sang pemilik manik beninng itu sudah mengingat replika kejadian kemarin malam. Seketika itu pula ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin – berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini tengah memancar aura bersalah. Donghae yang tadinya tersenyum, langsung menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Hyukkie, waeyo?" tanya Donghae sembari menyentuh dagu Hyukkie agar bisa menatap wajah manis calon istrinya itu.

Donghae sedikit tersentak kala ia mendapati mata Hyukkie yang telah terlapisi kristal air mata yang siap pecah kapan saja.

"Hyukkie, gwenchanayyo? Mana yang sakit? Katakana padaku, chagi," ucap Donghae kalang kabut sembil menyentuh dahi Hyukkie dengan punggung tangannya.

Donghae tak menyadari, jika apa yang ia lakukan justru malah membuat calon istrinya itu semakin merasa bersalah. Hyukkie yang tak sanggup berkata-kata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mulai terisak pelan. Tentu saja itu membuat Donghae semakin khawatir dibuatnya.

"Chagi, kalau kau menangis seperti ini terus aku mana tahu apa yang kau rasakan," ujar Donghae lembut sambil menangkup wajah Hyukkie yang masih teraliri sungai air mata.

"Mi, ,hiks, , mianhe, ,hiks, , Hae," hanta kata-kata itu yang mampu terluncur dari bibir Hyukkie ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Mianhe? Waeyo?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Mian, , hiks, , karna telah membuatmu, , hiks, , khawatir, Hae-ah. Aku, , hiks, , janji akan memberitahu, , hiks, , dirimu jika aku, , hiks, , sedang pergi," jelas Hyukkie sembari terus-menerus terisak.

Donghae yang semula panik dan bingung karna perilaku Hyukkie, kini hanya bisa ber_sweetdrop ria_ dengan memasang muka cengo. Ia benar-benar _speechless _dengan penuturan lugu bin polos dari namja yang dikasihinya itu.

"Aigoo~ aku pikir kau kenapa, Chagi," seru Donghae "- kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini," Donghae yang gemas dengan tingkah polos Hyukkie, langsung refleks memeluk calon istrinya itu.

Hyukkie yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa diam dan membatu dalam dekapan hangat_ Lee Donghae_. Bukannya dia tidak suka. Dia sangat suka malahan dengan kehangatan yang membekapnya saat ini. Dia hanya masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut Donghae padanya. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Donghae dapat merasakan sosok yang tengah ia dekap saat ini tengah menegang dan membisu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan degup jantung calon istrinya itu yang begitu tak beraturan. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara pelukan hangat nan gemasnya. Walau ada sedikit rasa tak rela.

Begitu pelukannya terlepas, Donghae bisa melihat rona merah yang tergambar jelas dikedua belah pipi cubby milik Hyukkie. Donghae tersenyum geli saat mengingat rona merah itu tercipta karna ulahya. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan bahagia yang membuncah saat ia _'berhasil'_ membuat namja berwajah manis itu tersipu malu seperti saat ini. Yang pasti, Donghae hanya tahu bahwa ia – _jatuh cinta_ pada namja beronyx bening itu.

"Listen, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini, chagi. Tapi, aku mau kau janji. Kemanapun kau mau pergi, kau harus memberitahu diriku. Arraseo?" jelas Donghae dengan tegas namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan nada lembutnya.

"Arraseo. Aku janji, Hae," ujar Hyukkie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Cha, sekarang lebih baik aku mengambilkan makan siang. Kau pasti sudah lapar, ne?" kata Donghae sembari beranjak dari tempatnya – sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengarannya.

"Hae~"

"Ne?" jawab Donghae refleks.

"Gomawo," lanjut Hyukkie sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Donghae yang meliha hal itu, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Perlahan didekatkan wajahnya pada kepala namja yang tengah tertunduk itu. Dengan lembut ia mencium puncak kepala namja berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Dapat dirasakannya, jika kepala Hyukkie makin tertunduk dalam sesaat setelah Donghae mengecupnya lembut.

"Nde, lagi pula ini sudah kewajibanku," Hyukkie memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae bingung "-kewajiban untuk menjaga dan melindungimu," lanjut Donghae dengan senyum lembut sembari mengacak-acak surai halus milik namja dihadapannya.

Hyukkie hanya bisa tertegun mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia arah pandangnya terus tertuju pada Donghae yang tengah melangkah hendak keluar kamar. Saat pintu kamar tertutup, ia bisa merasakan desiran halus didadanya yang mampu membuatnya hangat. Hyukkie masih belum tahu pasti apa yang kini dirasakannya. Namun yang pasti, ia merasa _nyaman dan tentram_ ketika berada didekat namja brunette itu. Ya, perasaan nyaman yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir –_ hangat._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, baik Hyukkie maupun Donghae kembali pada keseharian mereka. Walau Donghae lebih terkesan _protective _pada namja manis itu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, berangkat kuliah, pulang kuliah bahkan jika ada kegiatan tambahan Hyukkie wajibmemberitahu Donghae agar namja brunette itu bisa mengatarnya dengan aman, nyaman dan selamat tentunya.

Hyukkie senang dengan semua bentuk perhatian Donghae kepadanya. Tapi jika harus sampai seperti ini, siapa yang tak akan risih?

"H-hae, bisakah kau melepas genggaman tanganmu?" pinta Hyukkie lirih.

"Wae?" sahut Donghae singkat.

"Aku sedikit risih karna dipandangi oleh mahasiswa yang lain. Bisakah kau melepasnya?" tutur Hyukkie lembut.

"Ani," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan, Hae," ujar Hyukkie sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Donghae mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu otomatis membuat Hyukkie berhenti juga dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung – yang terlihat begitu polos dan imut.

"Kau mau aku menciummu disini, eoh?" bisik Donghae lirih.

"Huh? A-apa maksudmu, hae?" tanya Hyukkie takut sembari memundurkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan manyunkan bibirmu seperti tadi. Kau hanya boleh ber-aegyo didepanku, arraseo?" titah Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Aish, nde arraseo," ucap Hyukkie tak rela.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas Hyukkie. Seusai mengantar sang pujaan hati – dan membuat heboh kelas itu saat ia mengecup dahi Hyukkie didepan pintu ruangan – Donghae kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri. Sesampainya diruang kelas yang menyebalkan – menurut Donghae karna tak ada Hyukkie disana – kedua sahabatnya yakni Yunho dan Zhoumi telah menantinya. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja menunggu kedatangannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae pada dua temannya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Sebenarnya kau menganggap kami ini apa sih, Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi _to_the_point_.

"Huh? Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ya, Zhoumi benar. Sebenarnya kau anggap kami ini apa?" Donghae semakin mengerinyit bingung, "-masa kami harus dengar dari mulut orang lain, kalau sahabat kami akan segera – _menikah_?" saat mendengar penuturan Yunho.

_Tunggu dulu. Menikah?_

"Kau, , tahu dari mana hyung?" ucap Donghae setengah berbisik seraya menyeret Yunho menjauh dari kerumunan teman sekelasnya.

"Kyuhyun," sahut Yunho enteng.

"Kyu?"

"Nde, namjachingu Sungmin hyung. Kemarin dia memberitahuku saat kami pergi ke _game center_," jelas Zhoumi detail. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan horror.

'_K_Y_U_H_Y_U_N. . ! Tunggu sampai aku pulang. Matilah kau,'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Uhuk, , uhuk, ,"

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Mollayo. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan diriku di tempat lain," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding disco (?)

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Nde. Selama kau selalu bersamaku, aku akan baik-baik saja, _bunny_," ujar Kyuhyun penuh nada gombal.

Sungmin hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas. Dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi semua gombalan dan panggilan aneh-aneh yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuk dirinya. Mereka menjalani gaya pacaran yang _easygoing._ Sehingga tak terlalu membuat kepala mereka pening dengan segala macam tuntutan gaya ala pancaran orang zaman sekarang. Seperti saat ini, ia dan Kyuhyun sedang tidak ada mata kuliah. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di kantin kampus sembari mengerjakan tugas laporan miliknya. Sedangkan sang kekasih menyibukkan diri dengan kekasihnya yang lain. _PSP._

"Eh iya, _bunny._ Tadi umma menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu dan Hyukkie hyung. Kapan kira-kira kita bisa berkumpul dirumahku bersama appa umma mu dan Donghae Hyung," ujar Kyuhyun sembari memainkan kembali PSP tercintanya yang sempat terbengklai karna acara _mendadak merinding_ tadi.

"Ke rumah mu? Mworago?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti seraya berhenti mengetik tugas laporannya.

"Mungkin untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kita," sahut Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin tertegun sejenak. Perkataan namjachingunya itu membuatnya memikirkan seseorang yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sang dongsaeng – _Hyukkie_.

"Bunny, gwenchana?" tanya Kyu ragu saat menyadari perubahan sikap kekasih imutnya itu.

"Nde, gwenchana, Kyu,"gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Hyukkie hyung, eoh?" tebak Kyuhyun dan itu sangat tepat.

"Ne, Kyu. Dia, masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri," ujar Sungmin sembari menatap lurus kearah kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah chagi. Aku yakin, Donghae hyung mampu meyakinkan perasaan Hyukkie hyung. Percayalah," ujar Kyuhyun lembut sembari meraih kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya di bahu tegapnya seraya mengelus surai halus milik sang pujaan hati.

'_Ya, semoga Hae bisa meyakinkan Hyukkie,'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Flashback POV _

_._

_._

"_Hyukkie, kenapa kau duduk disini malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin pada sang dongsaeng tersayang._

"_Gwenchana, hyung. Aku hanya ingin cari udara segar," sahut Hyukkie asal._

"_Cari udara? Yang ada kau bisa masuk angin," ucap Sungmin sembari menyelimuti tubuh kurus sang adik sengan sebuah selimut yang tadi dibawanya._

"_Gomawo, hyung," ucap Hyukkie sembari tersenyum manis. Dan dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis oleh hyung imutnya itu._

"_Kau sudah baikan dengan Donghae?" tanya sungmin seraya mengambil duduk disamping sang adik._

"_Baikan? Untuk apa?" tanya Hyukkie tak mengerti._

"_Tak perlu kau beritahu, hyung sudah tahu jika kalian sedang ada masalah. Ya kan?" tebak Sungmin akurat._

"_Kau memang selalu tahu, hyung. Aku dan Hae sudah baik-baik saja kok," ujar Hyukkie dengan sebuah cengiran lucu diwajah manisnya._

"_Lalu, bagaimana?" _

"_Bagaiamana apanya?" tanya Hyukkie balik._

"_Aish, kau ini," Sungmin menepuk pelan kepala Hyukkie, "-apa kau sudah menerimanya untuk menikah denganmu?" sebelum kembali mengucakan perkataan dengan ringannya._

_Hening ~_

_Hyukkie tak bisa – atau mungkin tak mau – menjawab pertanyaan sang hyung. Pikirannya terlalu kalut saat ini. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Terjebak dalam pusaran perasaan yang membuatnya linglung dan tak mampu meraba hatinya sendiri. Dan sepertinya, Sungmin tahu hal itu._

"_Aku tak tahu, hyung," ucap Hyukkie ambigu sambil menundukkan kepalanya lesu._

"_Apa ini karna – Chansung?" tebak Sungmin._

_Sekali lagi Hyukkie hanya bisa diam. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan sekaligus pertanyaan hyungnya. Karna memang benar, ia menjadi galau dan gelisah seperti ini karna disebabkan oleh teman sekaligus mantan namjachingunya tersebut. _

"_Apa yang sudah terjadi, hyukkkie? Katakan pada hyung," titah Sungmin sembari meraih pundak sang adik agar mau menghadap kearahnya._

_Sungmin sedikit tersentak melihat wajah sang adik yang tampak begitu muram dan tak lagi bercahaya seperti biasa. Baru beberapa minggu setelah kabar perjodohan mereka berdua dengan anak dari sahabat-sahabat sang Umma, Hyukkie sudah terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan pikirannya yang terbebani. Hati Sungmin miris setiap kali mengingatnya._

"_Chansung," Hyukkie menghela nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, _

"_-dia memintaku untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya, hyung," sambungnya lirih dengan wajah yang kembali tertunduk lesu._

_Sudah Sungmin tebak, pasti itu yang terjadi. Tak heran, jika namja berbadan atletis itu meminta Hyukkie kembali padanya. Sungmin tahu kalau waktu itu Hyukkie dan Chansung mengakhiri hubungan mereka karna terkendala oleh restu kedua orang tua namja berbadan kekar itu. Tak ayal, Hyukkie yang notabanenya tak suka keributan, memilih untuk mengalah dan mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Chansung. _

_Chansung adalah namja yang baik dan ramah. Setidaknya itu yang Sungmin tahu saat pertama kali mengenal namja penyuka break dance itu. Sungmin juga waktu itu juga tidak keberatan dengan hubungan namja tampan itu dengan Hyukkie. Karna Sungmin tahu, Chansung namja yang baik dan akan selalu menjaga Hyukkie sewaktu sang dongsaeng tercintanya itu berkuliah di Paris._

_Tapi, sekarang situasinya jauh berbeda. Perjodohan yang disusun appa dan umma untuk dirinya dan sang adik, sudah menjadi harga mati bagi keduanya. Menolak perjodahan ini, hanya akan melukai hati sang umma yang mereka sayangi. Bagai buah simalakama yang membuat mereka serba salah menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri nantinya._

"_Hyukkie~" Sungmin meraih dagu sang adik agar bisa menatap onyx kelam milik namja manis itu._

"_Kau mencintai Chansung?" tanya Sungmin lembut._

"_Ani, hyung. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, aku hanya mampu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baikku," jawab Hyukkie lirih._

_Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban sang adik. Ia sudah menbak hal ini sedari dulu. Ia tahu adiknya itu bukan typical orang yang tega menyakiti hati orang lain. Menerima perasaan Chansung hanya sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih karna namja tampan itu selalu melindungi dan menjaga dirinya selama di negri orang._

"_Lalu, apa kau mencintai Donghae?"_

_Tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba wajah Hyukkie merona merah. Pikirannya kembali mengingat banyaknya perhatian dan kelembutan sifat yang Donghae berikan padanya saat ia mulai dekat dan mencoba mengenal lebih jauh namja brunette itu. Tapi ia masih belum yakin, jika perasaan yang tengah ia rasa bisa diartikan sebagai rasa – Cinta._

"_A-aku, tak tahu, hyung," ujar Hyukkie pelan sambil menundukkan kembali wajahnya yang sudah memerah._

_Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelaswajah merah tersipu sang adik. Hanya dengan membahas nama Donghae, wajah namdongsaengnya itu sudah memerah bagai tomat. Sungmin yakin jika sang adik sebenarnya sudah menaruh hati pada namja brunette bernama Lee Donghae itu. Tapi sepertinya masih terlalu banya keraguan yang bergelimang dalam hati dongsaengnya itu._

"_Hyukkie~ kalau memang kau mencintai Hae, bukalah sedikit hatimu untuknya. Biarkan dia meyakinkanmu dan membuat mu percaya akan arti Cinta yang sesungguhnya," ia membawa sang adik dalam dekapannya, "-hyung hanya bisa mendo'akan kebahagian kalian nantinya. Ikuti kata hatimu, chagi. Biarkan hatimu yang memilih siapa yang terbaik," Sungmin mengelus punggung rapuh sang adik dengan erat – seakan membagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam._

"_Nde, hyung. Gomawo~" ujar Hyukkie lirih sembari menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat hyung tercintanya._

'_Biarkan hatimu yang memilih, Hyukkie'_

_._

_._

_ End Flashback_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued, , , **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Anneyeong, , ,

Mey_Rahma kembali. . . (/^_^)

Mian Mey Up-datenya kelamaan.

File-file FF mey kemakan ama Virus smua. Makanya Mey telat banget buat Up-date soalnya harus buat dari awal lagii, , T_T

Mey mau bales2 review Dullu, ,

**BbuingBbuing137 **

Nde ini sudah dilanjutt,, , ,

Semoga suka ne, , ,  
^_^

**lucifer84 **

Mian ne Chingu, klo di chap nie bagian Haehyuk masi kependekan, ,  
smoga suka,  
^_^

**desroschan**

Momentnya gentian Chingu, , ,  
ada moment khusus buat Kyumin n khusus buat HaeHyuk, , ,  
biar feel bacanya dapet, , , #plakk  
semoga suka,  
^_^

**Jaylyn Rui **

Nde dimaafin kogh chingu, ,,  
makasi buat comentnya, , ,  
moga suka n review lagi ne

**Chely **

Emang sengaja dibuat rumit chingu buat yg part Haehyuk, ,,  
^_^

**Evil Thieves **

Mian ne saiia ndag bissa up-date kilat, ,,  
semoga suka en review lagi, , ,  
^_^

**anchofishy **

Apa disni sudah jelas tentang perasaan Hyukkpa ke chan-chan oppa? #plak

Review laggie

**yunjaeonkeyelvin **

Nde nie uda lanjutt, ,,

**kyukyu **

Nde, gomawo buat review.x, , ,  
review lagiie ne,, buat kelanjuttan nie FF, ,,  
^_^

**cosmojewel **

Gomawo buat semangat en Review.x chingu, ,,  
nde Hyukkpa tertekan karna mikirin perasaannya ke bang ikan ma Chan-chan oppa #plak

Part buat Haehyuk emg sengaja dibikin rumit gga kyak Kyumin yg adem ayem

**thepaendeo **

Haehyuk, , ?  
tahun depan mungkin. #plak

Tunggu ajja tanggal mainnya chingu, ,,  
review laggie ne

**dhianelf4ever **

Mian chingu, ,,  
kan sittu tau sendiri kalo File2 saiia ilang semua,, ,  
jadi hrus balik bikin dari awal laggi TT_TT

Smoga chap ini gga mengecewakan, , ,

**myfishychovy **

Bang ikan ma agak lelet kalo maslah ginian chingu #dilempar panci ma Hae

Kyumin dikawinin?  
jangan dullu, , ,  
ga serru klo langsung kawin,  
U Know what I mean #psang muka evil

**Chubymin **

Nde gomawo for review.x, ,,  
Smoga suka

**Fine7**

Nde ini uda up-date, ,

Moga suka n jgan luppa review, ne, ,

**Yenilina **

Inie next chapnya

**aaa **

Nde ini uda lanjutt, ,,

Smoga suka

**reaRelf **

nde chingu, nie da di lanjutt,, ,

si Ikan sekarang uda ga bergalau ria chingu, ,,

gentian uri monkey yang galau

**Anchovy **

Nde, ,nde, ,, gomawo for review #tereak pke spker mushollah

Smoga sukka

**hana ryeong9 **

Nde nie uda up-date chingu, ,,

Moga suka n Review laggi ne

**Ellizabeth Kim **

Nie da lanjutt, ,,

Masih pnasaran ma nasib bang ikan?

Review dullu buat chap depan

**Haehyuk addict**

Mian ndag bisa up-date ASAP chingu, , ,

Nie ajj udda dusahain secepetnya, , ,

Skali laggi mian ne, , ,

**HaeHyukIsRealLLL **

Nde ni uda lanjutt, ,,

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**ressijewelll **

Gomawo Eonnie, ,, ,

Nie uda up-date, , ,

Smoga suka n semoga pertanyaan direview chap kemren bisa kejawab di chap ni, , ,

**kyuminhaehyuk **

Nie uda lanjutt

**Guest **

Chap depan bru ada Hanchul chingu, , ,

Itupun klo masi ada yg berminat ma nie FF

Gomawo for review, , ,

**evilbunny **

gomawo buat review n pujiannya chingu, ,,

#hug chingu tighly

Nie uda update semoga suka

**ciwonie winecoup134 **

nde ni uda di update,, ,

semoga sukka ne, , ,

**dinie teukie **

hehehehe, , nie uda lanjutt chingu, ,,

semoga suka,

**RieHaeHyuk lovehaehyuk **

Menemukan rasa diantara mereka berdua? Bisa bua kata-kata mutiara ttuh

^_^ nie uda update moga sukka ne, , ,

**lovehaehyuk**

Nie uda update, , ,

Semoga suka

**Park Ha **

Ntar klo Eunhyuk dilepas, bakal Mey tangkep, , ,

**Putri Hamiza Yumna Amilia**

Gomawo, nie uda update

Smoga sukka

Mey uda nepatin janji buat up-date, , ,

Sebenernya nie Chapter mungkin _Good Bye Stage_ buat mey, kalo reader's ga meningalkan jejak review, ,

Beberapa author 'senior' banyak yang hengkang dari sini n berhenti jadi author, gara-gara banyaknya silent reade's, , ,

Sbenernya mey ga rela kalo harus nge**Ending** nie FF sampai disini, ,

Tpi mau gimana lagi, , ,

Lama-lama mey capek juga kalo buat cerita tapi reader ga ada yang ngapresiasi_ lewat __**Review**_, , ,

Jadi Mey putusin buat ngasi pilihan buat Reader's, ,

**# adakah yg berkenan dengan kelanjutan FF nie?**

_Kalo masih berkenan, _**Tolong**_ tinggalkan review kalian sebagai jejak apresiasi dan semangat buat author._

Tolong ini juga diterapin di FF yang uda reader's baca lainnya.

Terakhir, Gomawo buat para reader yang uda mau nunggu dan neg-baca FF mey ini,, ,

Sekali lagi G_O_M_A_W_O, , , #bow

***_*_Mey_Rahma_*_***


End file.
